


Sugar, spice and everything nice

by KenjiroS



Series: Everyday life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Police, Biting, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, OT3, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Shirabu just wants to do his job and the people at the police station to leave him to it. Semi has other ideas and he is not alone - his boyfriend agrees Shirabu's prickly nature would fit perfectly in their family.





	1. Of coffee and confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new here. Not sure how often I will be able to update, but please bear with me. Comments, criticism and opinions are more than welcome.

Getting coffee for the entire department shouldn’t have been an issue considering he was the only assistant of the only expert in said department. But the other guys have noticed that it would’ve been too easy for him and now Kenjiro was forced to look for a small, fancy pastry shop and get coffee for everyone but the officers. The logic seemed flimsy but as the newest intern with hopes of getting a permanent position, he’d been prepared for sacrifices. Not when it came to his wallet, but if that was all the initiation he got, he’d consider himself lucky. He glanced at the GPS on his phone and took a left. It was supposed to be right…There. The classy dark purple and silver exterior hinted of artisan cupcakes and overpriced lattes. Which was usually the environment Kenjiro liked but not when it came to buying five of each. He sighed heavily and crossed the street. The sooner he brought them the drinks, the sooner they would leave him alone. His supervisor and expert, a loud and smug guy with a seemingly permanent case of bedhead, had smirked and hinted not-so-subtly that if Kenjiro did not comply, the result would be terrible. There were rumours around the station, about sticky notes, cups of water and tape. He shuddered. Definitely not what he wanted to encounter on his job…ever. 

The interior of the shop was a bit more relaxed than the outside, but still hinted of class. His eyes danced along glass shelves with shiny colourful treats. The air carried the soft scent of bitter chocolate, cinnamon and…cardamom ? Fancy, indeed. There were a few small tables inside, two of them currently occupied, and decorated with lovely tea seats and silverware. Kenjiro headed for the counter. His break was short enough that the trip back would eat most of it, he did not want to lose any more of it. The man behind the glass cases had a messy dark blond hair and sleepy eyes and was drying a tall glass with a practiced but lazy motion.

\- Excuse me. – The man glanced up, his expression not changing. He pushed himself from the sink and slid his fingers along the marble counter. Up close his face was handsome and carried the quiet serenity of someone who knew exactly where he was and why he was there. Kenjiro was a little jealous, if he was honest. He felt like a ball of nerves and he most definitely did not like it. The tiny twist of lips that could barely be called a smile he got as an answer was enough to ruin his already sour disposition even more.

\- Four lattes with extra shot and a white mocha. The largest size, please. – The man just smiled a little more.

\- Would you like something sweet to go with them ? Today’s best are those nice white chocolate and raspberry muffins. – The guy was playing dirty. Using his weakness for white chocolate to tempt him with the pieces of art masquerading as food on a pretty plate. On the other hand, he was already spoiling group of overgrown children, he deserved the treat.

\- Sure. And four of those chocolates over there, the tiny ones. – He was not above being petty. The man carefully wrapped the chocolates in a small box, finishing it with a wide green bow he tied with a practiced motion, and then pulled a different box, a midnight blue one, sliding the muffing in it. He completed the order with a large paper bag for the boxes of sweets and the coffees, and gave Kenjiro another almost-smile. – Thank you. 

He did not turn. He definitely did not want to turn and steal another look at the quiet and handsome cashier at the pastry shop. Absolutely not. His resolve lasted until he crossed the street. The windows were just as stylishly decorated as they were the first time he saw them. The only difference was the man leaning on one of them, staring at Kenjiro. He lifted a hand in a wave and Kenjiro did the only adult and sensible thing – spun on his heels and practically ran all the way to the station. Stopping right before entering, he took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. It wasn’t like the man had flirted or even hinted something. 

\- Hey, can I help you ? – Kenjiro jumped. The two men behind him were looking at him curiously. The tall one had fluffy dark hair, eyes in the same colour, lean built and a smirk. He would’ve been handsome if not for the barely healed gash high on his cheekbone. The other man was shorter, had black spiky hair and green eyes and, most importantly, wore a crisp police uniform. 

\- I was out for my break. – The officer blinked while his companion raised his eyebrows. – It’s my first day. I am Kenjiro Shirabu…

\- Kurro’s new assistant ? – So they have heard about that. He just nodded. – Oh, I guess you haven’t met everyone yet ? Hajime Iwaizumi. – Kenjiro shook his hand with only mild suspicion. – Come on. It will look weird if we just stand out here. Oh, and this is Tooru. – The man’s eyes were just as suspicious as Kenjiro felt. He knew when he was being measured. The man, Tooru, shook his hand and then said something low enough that only Iwaizumi could hear him. The response was just as quiet and then he was leaving with an airy wave that did not suit his slightly mocking expression. The officer just turned and opened the door.

They entered the station and while there was some noise, it was overall calm. Several people stopped whatever they were doing to look at them. Not that he was intimidated per se, but this was one of the moments he hated not being taller. 

\- Iwaizumi ! Where did you find the kid ? – The officer who asked had a strange blond-and-black hair and was loud enough for his voice to carry through the room easily. 

\- This is Kuroo’s new assistant. As of today, apparently. Shirabu, the loud guy there is Bokuto, – A wave and a huge smile, - Ushijima – A nod from the tall and stoic-looking man behind a desk, - and Sawamura though he will tell you to call him Daichi – the last man was leaning on a desk with a small smile.

The thought that went through Kenjiro’s mind was not nice but it was petty enough to show his supervisor he would not be walked over.

\- Say, officers, would you like some coffee and chocolates ?

Entering the IT department, which was just a small office in one of the corners, Kenjiro was surprised at the four people waiting for him. Kuroo was there, with the head of the audit department, a tall blond who had introduced himself as Semi, Kuroo’s consultant who haven’t spoken to Kenjiro yet and just hung around doing…something, and Semi’s new trainee, a ridiculously tall energetic guy with a foreign name. They were all looking at him with expectation. Too bad.

\- Where’s our coffee ?

\- Oh, I am sorry. I met the officers outside and they were kind enough to introduce themselves and help me. And they looked exhausted from fighting crime all night. They really looked like they needed coffee. You are not mad, are you ? – Pulling on his most innocent expression, Kenjiro did his best to appear guileless. Kuroo’s jaw was hanging open, Kenma hadn’t even looked from his tablet, the foreign-named guy looked confused and Semi…Semi was looking at him with the type of small, almost invisible smile that was strangely familiar, but where had he seen it…Oh, well. Day one and he was already making an impression. Better get to work.


	2. Of pastries and late-night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi knows his boyfriend too well, Eita notices the new man across the hall might not be as collected as he pretends to be and Kenjiro simply has no idea what's waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Honestly, Kenma just hangs out there because someone always brings donuts and Kuroo makes sure his mug is always full.

Taichi was generally a calm and collected person. He liked his baking business, enjoyed the long and delicate process of decorating the pastries and the pleasant atmosphere in the café made him happy. He thought he was a good balance for his boyfriend who, while sometimes twitched from nerves, was usually a mature adult. Not today, apparently, because he was still fuming about the new trainee who was not even in his department.

\- …and he dared to tell me, looking down on me, mind you, that my files were a mess ! I am an auditor, I know how to keep things in order ! Kid starts a week ago and already has half the station up on their toes. The officers love him, of course, since he is always so polite, but they haven’t seen his face. He completely ignored Kuroo when he was giving him instructions…

\- You thought that was funny. – Eita looked up from his desk. Taichi was leaning on the door frame, smiling slightly, and drinking in the sight of the man currently trying to remove his tie and complain at the same time. Pale blond hair and dark eyes contrasted sharply, just like his personality – gentle and caring, and, at the same time, sarcastic to the point of venom. They evened each other nicely, if he was honest.

\- It was hilarious. But that’s beside the point. He even wears his hair in some ridiculous sharp line that’s not even straight, I mean, who does that ? – Sharp line, huh ?

\- So it’s not because he is pretty enough to be in a magazine ? – It was a wild guess but he’d always been good at those.

\- That’s besides the po…Wait, how do you know ?

\- He was at the café a few days ago. I am going to guess one of you sent him. That was mean, Eita. The new kid, and you already try to run him to the ground. – Taichi clicked his tongue. – He got under your skin fast. Must be a very interesting…colleague.

\- You know it’s not like that. It’s just…

\- It could be. I haven’t seen you that flustered since you were trying to ask me out for the first time. 

\- I thought we agreed to never mention that. Ever again. – Eita frowned slightly. They’d talked about that when they got together the first time, a long and tense, at least in the beginning, conversation, until they reached the conclusion they both agreed that if the time came, they would not mind a third. But that had been three years ago and Eita was not there yet. Taichi knew him, though, knew he was hot-blooded but people never left such a lasting mark on him. And, as far as he’d heard, the new kid knew exactly where to push to rile a group of otherwise emotional, but positive people. It only made him more curious about the slim caramel-eyed young man. – It’s not…I don’t know.

\- You don’t have to make a decision now. Or ever. But if you think I would be that hurt, you are solely mistaken. We talked about that, Eita. I am not telling you to do anything. I am simply saying, don’t discard it.

\- He’s annoying. And I know he does it on purpose. Damn it !

That was enough for the day, Taichi decided. Eita was predisposed towards heavy migraines and judging by his twitching eyelid, he was close to a burn out. He did not say anything, just reached and slid a finger up his arm and along his neck, ending with a fingertip gentry touching his forehead. Dark eyes met his and he smiled. Just a little, but Eita had always been clever. Strong fingers clasped his and he was pulled down on the couch.

Warm lips ran up and down his throat, tiny bites interrupting the smooth slide, and long fingers deftly loosened the buttons of his shirt. Before he knew it, Eita was kissing him like a starving man and his hands were definitely roaming, sliding and pulling on his clothes, and he felt the heat rise somewhere on his neck and spread down his chest. He smiled lightly, nibbling a little, and pushed his own hands under the other man’s clothes. Just, because he usually radiated controlled laziness, that did not mean he could not be energetic when…properly motivated. Yes, truly a motivation.

 

Eita woke up at some point, his back uncomfortably stiff and one arm asleep where Taichi was lying on it. The glowing numbers on the TV showed a little after midnight. He snorted. Not even thirty and already acting like old men. Though his partner had to be at the café at 5:30 every morning, so maybe going to bed early was not such a bad idea. And talking about beds…He carefully slid from under his boyfriend, although he tended to sleep so deeply he did not feel earthquakes, hear thunderstorms or knew when Eita came home when he had to stay until the middle of the night at the station. Eita poked him a little, just enough to get him in an uncoordinated half-asleep state and dragged him towards the bedroom. There was no point in both of them suffering on the next day. There, he pushed him down on the soft sheets and crawled after him. They were both asleep a minute later.

 

His back did hurt on the next day but the show currently happening in the office across from his was almost compensating for it. As far as he could understand, which was easy since Kuroo was shouting loudly enough for the whole station to hear, Shirabu had come bright and early, and had sorted the entire paperwork in several ways/ Seriously, what was with the kid and files ? They were, apparently, colour-coded. Colour-coded. Who did that in real life ? Someone who was about to get maimed by his supervisor, if Eita could guess. He decided to interfere since the investigation after a possible murder in the middle of the station, in front of witnesses and in broad daylight would be a hell to conduct. Also, he kind of wanted to see the young trainee’s face. Kuroo’s was easy to imagine, but the new wild card was interesting to observe. Eita looked around for his own trainee but he was nowhere to be seen, having gone with Ushijima to collect evidence on site on a simple case. The stoic officer would be a good mentor for the overenthusiastic young man. 

Eita tiptoed. While gossip was one of the few ways they entertained themselves in the station, he did not want to look too invested. The volume still wasn’t going down so he guessed it was safe to use a more direct approach.

\- I am simply saying that now it would only take seconds to find anything you might need. It’s by date, name and urgency. I don’t see the problem…

\- You don’t see ? There was order ! I knew where everything was ! – Kuroo was doing a rather good impression of a conductor, his hands trying to help his mouth catch up with his mind, and Shirabu…Shirabu just stood there, looking down his nose on a man about 10 cm taller, wider and with several years more experience, not even mentioning the fact that he was the expert in the room, and his face was calm as a spring night but his eyes were burning. Eita wished he had time to go and get popcorn as this was about to get interesting. – You should not just move stuff around…

\- It will take you a day to get used to it. – The room sunk in silence. Eita hadn’t even noticed Kuroo’s consultant who, for some reason, hung out at the station even when his services were not needed. Kenma was curled in one of the old stuffed chairs and seemed deeply engrossed in whatever was happening on his tablet. Eita suspected he was not even working half of the time. But, he was also the only one who could cut through Kuroo’s moods like a knife and leave him more collected than ever. And it worked every time. The IT expert opened his mouth once more and then decided against it. After a sharp glare at his assistant, he spun on his chair and focused on one of the monitors on the desk.

\- Next time ask first, get it ? You are still my assistant. I need to know what you’re doing. Understood ?

The “Yes, sir” was the fakest one Eita had heard and that was considering that one time he and Taichi had tried spicing things up in the bedroom and ended up with him giggling on the floor and his partner deciding he was done with him for the night. Eita had convinced him otherwise, of course, he knew his weak spots and how to get him helpless in under two minutes, but the memory brought a smile to his lips. Which is when Shirabu looked at him. Busted. Warm light eyes narrowing dangerously, the young man turned on his heels and went to dig around one of the newly sorted cabinets. Eita was sure the other man did not need anything from there and, as far as he could see, his ears were red at the tips. So he reacted, he was simply too good at hiding it. After another small smile at himself, Eita went back to his office before someone else saw him. Only two more hours before his lunch arrived. He stretched his whole body before dropping in his chair. He could wait.

 

Kenjiro busied himself a little more with the folders, pretending to check if his tags were correct. After he was completely sure the auditor had left, he got up and walked to the table he was given for a desk until they got him some real furniture. Glancing at his boss with the corner of his eye, he saw he shouldn’t have worried. Kuroo was currently staring at his consultant ( Kenma, his name was Kenma, no honorifics, please ), while the latter’s attention was focused on his tablet. Kuroo tended to do that a lot, Kenjiro had noticed. Stare at Kenma, that was. It was cute. It would be even cuter if they gave him something to do and then left him to it instead of hanging over his shoulder through the entire process. He knew he was new, but Kuroo had spent three days showing his everything and testing him to make sure he knew how to operate the equipment. Well. It didn’t really matter. He shouldn’t have let the expert rile him up, especially when he knew he was right. The office had been a mess and after spending half an hour looking for a folder, Kenjio had given up and decided the project could wait. The project he had to currently focus on if he wanted to finish it on time. Sure, he knew he had more than enough time, but leaving everything for the last moment was simply not in his style. Now, where was his software…

Some time later, he was not sure how much, a laugh caught his attention. He peeled his eyes from the monitor, noting that two hours had passed and he’d done almost everything in his project. But that was not what was important now. The important thing was that Semi, the blond man from the office across the hall, who had witnessed the entire scene the morning, was laughing gently, his face all soft and warm and his eyes – twinkling. Kenjro felt his breath stop. He was…beautiful. Without his scowl and tension, he was lovely. Kenjiro moved a little closer, only half aware he was doing it. That’s when the other person moved in his field of vision. Kenjiro almost tripped, managing to stop in the last possible second. It was the man from the pastry shop. With the same lazy almost-smile and sleepy eyes. And, judging by the air of familiarity between them, Kenjiro’s chances with either of them had just gone up in flames. Not that he’d ever had a chance. He stopped. What was he thinking ? He did not even want a chance with the tall man from the other department or the pretty cashier who saw too much. He definitely did not.

 

Things were looking up. Taichi knew Eita too well and he’d seen the young assistant’s face when he’d caught sight of him. Definitely interesting. 

\- Make sure to walk around occasionally, would you ? Can’t have you complaining about your back like an old man when you’re trying to catch a younger lover. It will not work. – Seeing his boyfriend playfully sputter was worth the long trip from the shop. –Oh, and there is white chocolate muffin in there. Tell him it’s from me for my favourite police customer.

\- I thought I was your favourite police customer. – Pouts looked too delicious on Eita’s face and Taichi smiled a little.

\- You are my all time favourite customer. Now, I have to run. Be nice to your colleagues. – Eita was working so Taichi did not kiss him but he still slid his fingers along his palm and winked. He had croissants to bake, there was no time for playing. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Kudos, comments and criticism are more than welcome !


	3. Of white chocolate and distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eita learns a little bit more about Shirabu. On the other hand, Taichi really wants to learn a lot more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Why does inspiration always hits at 1 in the morning ? Noone knows.

Kenjiro very carefully avoided listening to the conversation happening just a few metres away from him. Currently, Kuroo was complaining because Semi’s boyfriend had come and brought him coffee and lunch but hadn’t brought anything for anyone else in the station. His ears were still red from catching sight of the pastry shop cashier and Semi and making eye contact was out of the question. So he was pretending to read one of the leaflets he’d dug out of the messy drawers while, at the same time, trying to ignore the voices coming through the door. Yes, definitely ignoring. 

He had just started actually focusing on the text when something colourful swam in his vision. He blinked owlishly and raised his eyes, the square reading glasses slipping down his nose a little. It was a muffin. Drizzled with white chocolate, covered in bluish jam that suggested blueberries and taking the same amount of space as his huge mug, the work of art looked vaguely threatening. He followed the arm attached to the fingers that still held the dessert, and met smiling dark eyes framed by platinum fringe tipped with pale purple. He realized his mouth was open when the auditor raised his brows and pushed the muffing a little more.

\- Here. For Taichi’s favourite police customer. End of the quote. – Kenjiro closed his mouth and schooled his expression into what he hoped resembled a cool indifference. 

\- Tell him I am grateful. And, give him my compliments for the coffee. – And then he turned back to the paper on the desk. Of course, now he had to act aloof with the epitome of temptation on his desk and also next to i…He blamed the last part on his exhausted brain. After a few seconds felt the eyes on him move and Semi quietly left the office, pulling the door shut behind him. It took exactly thirty seconds for his willpower to shrivel and die, and he grabbed the rather impressively huge muffin, taking a big bite. 

And felt fireworks in his mouth. He’d been right, there were blueberries. And white chocolate. And, unless he was mistaken, and when it came to sweets he never was, there was also cream cheese. He didn’t even care he was getting crumbs all over his nice suit. If “Taichi” hadn’t patented that yet, he had to do it right now since the recipe should’ve been kept in a locked safe in the middle of the ocean or something. The perfect balance of tartness and sweetness, smoothened by the cheese and the delicate texture of the muffin itself. The jam tasted fresh and the chocolate was far from the ashen replica they sold in most supermarkets. He had fallen in a second and there would be no coming back. He sighed. What a way to go.

Just as Kenjiro was licking the last crumbs and jam from his fingers, the door opened. He froze and so did the man who walked it. Just for a second their eyes met, Kenjiro in the process of pulling his finger from his lips and Kenma looking like a deer in headlights with his mouth full of what looked like apple pie judging by the box he was holding. It took a moment for them to reach a silent agreement and the blond shuffled in, kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped in his usual chair and Kenjiro carefully folded the paper from the muffin. Kenma stuffed the last of the crust in his mouth and tried to break the box without leaving crumbs. They were truly pathetic, Kenjiro thought, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. The pastry had been delicious and Kenma seemed like he wanted to be left alone so Kenjiro felt a little more in control of the situation.

He rose to throw away the evidence and decided to be a nice colleague. Picking Kenma’s empty box, he sneaked to the bin in the hallway, dropped the paper and sneaked back in the office. It would’ve been interesting of Kuroo had seen the papers in their bin. Satisfied with the job well-done, Kenjiro slid behind the desk and focused on one of the projects he’d been allowed to work on by himself.

What felt like hours later he resurfaced to greet the world of the living only to see the smooth black behind the window. What the… The ticking clock on the wall showed it was past ten. And his shift was supposed to end at six. They had left him there and just gone home. He would be pissed but there was nobody to be upset with. The only people at the station around that time were the night shift officers who weren’t on a patrol. So, about 2-3 people. And his colleagues, his team, had ditched him to keep going. They probably thought it was hilarious. Probably wanted to see if they’d find him there in the morning or if he’d be late. He ground his teeth so hard the sound resonated in his ears. How dared…

He rose stiffly, his joint protesting violently against the movement but he was determined not to show a weakness, even if there was nobody to actually see it. It was a matter of principle. He nodded to the surprised man behind the desk ( what was his name ? Dai-something ? ) and headed to the exit. Getting a cab was not his best idea for the night but he was out of options.

\- Hey, Shirabu, right ? – He stopped and turned to the officer. – You want someone to drive you home ?

\- I will be fine, thank you. 

Kenjiro headed back to the door, but the other man’s voice stopped him again.

\- Nonsense. Come on, we are just going out since Bokuto is coming back with his partner. We’ll get you home. You look like you’ve worked too much.

And that’s how Kenjiro ended up in the backseat of a police car with two of the more serious and, in his opinion, reliable officers in the station. Sure, the rare pedestrian gave him a funny look, but it was hundreds of times better than a cab. He leaned back. Now all he had to do was not fall asleep.

Taichi was carefully stirring custard when he heard the tell-tale sound of Eita slamming his knee in the dresser. He insisted to move the offending piece of furniture a little to the left but his boyfriend usually uttered, through clenched teeth, that he would not be bested by a wooden box. So he kept trying to avoid it and kept failing. He smiled a little. It was his day off, his assistant taking over once a week so he could sleep. Which he did but later in the day. The mornings were all his and Eita’s. Who, even if having to go to work, still woke up much later that Taichi, so the system was as close to perfect as it could get.

He pulled the zucchini muffins when he heard the bathroom door open and was just pouring fresh coffee when Eita, rumpled and hair sticking out like a dandelion, came in the dining room. He dropped on his chair and it took him a few seconds to register the feast on the table. Taichi hadn’t done too much, but he’d played with a few variations and ended up with many different flavours on the plates. Eita did not even stop to consider what could be in front of him, he just took the closest thing, a mashed potato and ham muffin, and bit into it. And let a sound that, if it wasn’t that close to the time he had to leave, would’ve forced Taichi to drag him to the nearest horizontal surface and have his way with him. A few times. But now was not the time. Eita was trying to say something but with his mouth full all he got out were indistinctive sounds.

\- Try chewing a little. I heard it helps. – He got a slightly angry glare in response but did not let that bother him. He and Eita had been together for three years now, he knew his boyfriend and all the nuances of his glares. He was not even trying to look serious. – So, what are your plans for today ?

\- I want to get there early because I have a feeling Kuroo’s little assistant is going to blow a fuse.

Taichi frowned. He’d seen the young man first at the café and then, for a second, at the station and while he appeared slightly mocking and cool, open and loud confrontations did not appear to be in his style.

\- Why would he do that ? – Eita wiped his lips, swallowed and took a sip of his coffee.

\- When I left around seven, Kuoo was just packing. Shirabu was still at his computer. I swear he didn’t move from his spot from the moment you left until I came home. He was still there. Kuroo is still upset that his own trainee would best him with the whole coffee thing, so he probably left him there. And Shirabu was deep in that. I doubt he heard the doors close or the people leave.

\- You worry about him. – It was not a question. There was no need for it to be. Taichi knew his boyfriend like he knew the secret recipe of his dough. Nothing got past him when it came to Eita. Nothing. And now he was really worried.

\- Well, yes, he’s too young to overwork himself that way. He doesn’t know when to stop. That’s how you end up with a bad back, bad eyesight and no social life before you hit thirty, you know.

\- You mean, like you would be ? – It was a playful teasing, but Eita did not smile.

\- Exactly. But I got luckier than anyone else and had you. He…doesn’t seem to have anyone.

Taichi sighed. Eita was worried. He, personally, did not have much of an opinion, but he wanted to see for himself. Wrapping two of the zucchini and cheese muffins, he handed the bag to Eita.

\- Find an excuse to get him to eat. And invite him to dinner. – His boyfriend’s brows rose, but he did not flat out refuse.

\- Dinner ?

\- Sure. He’s the newest member of the team, tell him I want to know more about him.

\- No pressure, huh ? – Eita’s smile was sinful. – What if he refuses ?

\- Tell him you want to know him better. He will come.

\- Are you sure ?

Taichi just smiled a little. Oh, he was sure. He’d seen some things, he knew with certainty that Kenjiro Shirabu would not refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated !


	4. Of muffins and refusals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi has decided to indulge his partner and nothing Shirabu says would convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going well, I guess. Hope you enjoy it !

Shirabu refused. Eita was leaning one hip on the young programmer’s desk and trying not to smile. The other man was just being stubborn though the reason was evading him. He poked at the neatly arranged pile of papers on the desk and when that did not work, he put the plastic bag on top of it. That got the job done and Shirabu’s caramel eyes met his. And he was not happy.

\- Can I do anything else for you ? – The sugary tone, paired with the empty expression, probably had made lesser men give up and run to lick their wounds. But this was a special case. And, of course, it wasn’t Eita who was asking, it was Taichi. So he had to do his best. His boyfriend deserved it.

\- I would like to invite you to dinner. With me and Taichi. – Maybe if he specified, Shirabu would change his mind. The other man’s eyes dropped to the bag and narrowed a little. He had seen through the plot. Not that it really mattered. He had been red after simply looking at Taichi and while he pretended to be all aloof and stoic, he couldn’t quite manage it. And Taichi, with his pretense laziness and sleepy eyes, was attractive as a flame in the darkness. Eita knew it perfectly well, it had taken him stupidly short time to fall head over heels when they’ve met, and his boyfriend had known it from the very beginning. The chase had been fun, though. He tried not to smile too much. And now his better half was curious about the young man in front of him. Shirabu did not know it, but he was already caught. 

 

Kenjiro tried not to show his distrust too much. Sure, the other man had been nothing but pleasant, and had given him that muffin, but he was sure there had been just a little too much familiarity in his soft almost-smile. He realized that’s where he knew it from – the two of them had probably been living together for long enough to catch on each other’s habits and expressions. Right now Semi was trying to get him to have dinner with him and his partner but Kenjiro couldn’t understand why. And after the morning’s terrible start, with him running through the door in the last possible moment and seeing Kuroo’s grin, had him clenching his teeth and doing his best to focus on his work. Which currently was to compare data on printed paper with the same data in the files on his computer. And while he could see it was the same, he wouldn’t put it past Kuroo to put something different just to have a reason to mess with him. And Semi was still there, almost-but-not-quite smiling, his blond hair tamer than usual and his entire demeanor one of a happy man. It was enough to raise Kenjiro’s hackles and make him as suspicious as possible. He opened his mouth to give a polite but strong refusal, but got interrupted in the last possible moment.

\- Ohoo, what do we have here ? Is it Kawanishi’s day off, Semi ? Did you bring food from home ? Oh, are you going to share ? – Kenjiro shut his mouth and tried to focus on the figures in front of him.

\- This is for Shirabu. – Kenjiro raised his head so fats his neck popped. What ? – Apparently, Taichi was so impressed he went all the way to the pastry shop on his first day that he declared him his favourite police customer. Also, this is a zucchini muffin. We had too many for breakfast. And you were here until late last night, I bet you haven’t eaten anything. 

– He knew he was staring but there was nothing he could do. What were those two trying to do ? Kill him ? He reached gingerly and pulled the bag, seeing one of the muffin boxes  
from the shop inside.

\- Thank you. – He knew his tone was not the best for the situation but the whole day had been going backwards and he had no idea what to expect anymore. So, doubt it was. Better than being made a joke a second time.

\- Sure. Think about what I said. – And then the bastard winked. Like they weren’t in the middle of the office, with every single member of both teams watching them. In the deafening silence, Semi just turned on his heels and left the room with a flair. Kenjiro waited for the explosion. Just now…

\- So, you done with the papers ? – What was with that day ? Even Kuroo was being considerate now and it was seriously throwing him out of a loop.

\- Yes.

\- Good. Get your things, we’re going out. – That was a first. He knew he was supposed to be out in the field at some point but Kuroo hadn’t shown any intention of doing that anytime soon. So maybe they were going somewhere else ? – They busted some guy with drugs and the equipment in his flat is all ours.

 

Five hours later Kenjiro dropped in his chair. It had been tedious, hot and way too long, but still it had been his first crime scene and he was ecstatic. The drug dealer had tried, he had even achieved some results as the machines had been in the process of formatting and all the USB sticks had been either hidden or smashed. But he was feeling optimistic. As much as he had seen, they should be able to recover most of the data. And his supervisor had been surprisingly pleasant. True, he hadn’t let him tag anything without checking it first, and he had made a few jokes on his back about his inexperience, but overall it had been…nice. This was what he had studied for and finally he had seen the outside of the office. The day suddenly felt brighter. And slower. He was exhausted. His brain felt numb and he couldn’t focus to save his life. But it had been so worth it ! If he had any energy, he might’ve done a little dance. Good thing he felt like he was underwater.

\- So, first time in the field. How did it go ? – Kenjiro opened his eyes and tried to squint a little. Finally, after almost a minute, Semi’s face swam into his field of view and he tried to react but all he could do was hum. – Let me guess, Kuroo made you check everything three times and still managed to find faults in your work ?

That was too close to the truth to be a wild guess. He narrowed his eyes at the auditor.

\- He tried it with Kenma, too, to “test him”. – The air quotes did not seem to belong in a police station in the middle of the day, but there they were. – Only Kenma managed to check half of the things once and still get perfect results. I think Kuroo is still convinced that his consultant has mafia connections and simply knew about that case from beforehand. – Semi shrugged. – I think he just has experience from all those video games he plays, luck and a strong desire to not do anything more than what is absolutely necessary. Good combination, if you ask me. And it looks like you passed with excellence. He has to treat you like a real assistant now, no escape. Now, did you think about my invitation ?

Kenjiro did not have the energy to argue.

\- Why would you invite me to your house to have dinner with you and your partner ? What do you expect to gain ? – It would be comical how Semi’s jaw dropped, but the situation was too bizarre for humour and Semi’s almost-smile was too soft.

\- Why would you ask that ? You are new and don’t know anyone here. Not well. And you seem stressed. Also, Taichi found some new recipes and needs an honest taster. He knows I will automatically love anything he makes, so I am not a good subject. – Kenjiro opened his mouth to refuse once more but a picture crystalised in his mind as clearly as if he was standing in it – his small, cold apartment. Nothing too personal as he was still unpacking from when he’d moved here after school. Maybe leftovers, if there was something in his fridge. Semi, on the other hand, seemed honest. And his partner had appeared nice enough. He sighed heavily. 

\- Sure. Can you text me the address ?

 

Taichi heard the door and from the lack of cursing he guessed Eita was in a good mood and had managed to avoid the closet door that usually caught his toe. He was even…yes, he was whistling. That was interesting.

\- Good day at work ? – He did not even turn when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. He did react, though, when warm smooth lips pressed at his nape. Flipping the stoves off, he pressed his back to his boyfriend’s chest. Their height difference made it ridiculously easy for Eita to kiss his shoulder a little, nibble here and there, and drag his tongue on his heated skin. Pushing the shirt aside with his nose, his better half suddenly sank his teeth deep in the muscle and held. Taichi froze, feeling like a spring pulled to the point of ripping, and when Eita squeezed just a little, he melted on kitchen counter. Cold, slim fingers slipped under his t-shirt and one hand slowly slid up his chest while the other untied his sweatpants and pushed his boxers down. And Eita still held on his shoulder. There was definitely going to be a bruise. But right at that moment, he could not care. Not at all.

 

Some time later, he was carefully examining his body in front of the bathroom mirror.

\- Was that really necessary ? – Not that he minded, of course. Eita was possessive but never did anything too obvious. 

\- You like it. And I want it obvious how we do things. – Taichi raised his eyebrows. He was right, of course, he liked it when his body was marked. Even when he was at work, the bruises would show and he would wear them with pride. Though the same was true about Eita. The only reason he wasn’t the butt of the jokes and innuendos at work was because he wore suits that covered him all the way to his neck. As for the other part of the response…

\- So you decided. – It was not a question, merely a statement. He needed to know whether his partner was serious. No pushing, just a gentle curiousity.

\- Are you sure you are okay with that ? – And there was the man he’d fallen in love with almost instantly. No matter what he projected, he still cared painfully about all he held dear. And Taichi knew that it would take a single word, no, a single expression, there and gone in half a second, for Eita to drop the subject and never mention it again. Because he loved him and would never do anything to hurt him. So Taichi smiled gently and petted his boyfriend’s messed hair.

\- A pretty boy who got the easygoing Kuroo to froth at the mouth and has all the officers around his little finger ? I am curious, Eita. And you know how I get when I am curious.

Eita just smiled. There was softness in the twist of his lips, true, but there was also something sharp and predatory. If they hadn’t just left the bed, Taichi would allow himself to be dragged back and marked some more. But in the present moment…he just nodded and spared a second to hope Kuroo’s assistant was ready. Because things were about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> I am honestly going with whereever the story takes me so it's a bit of making it up as I go. But, I honestly love Taichi and Kenma just knows Kuroo too well.


	5. Of cake and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the dinner happens.
> 
> And not only the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there is no angst !
> 
> I would not put angst in this work !
> 
> Bear with me

Kenjiro was envious. The house was, well, not exactly huge, but impressive. A simple garden with a few ceramic animals here and there, surrounded by a fluffy carpet of manicured green grass, the whole picture finished by the pretty two-storey building in blue and silver. It looked like a magazine shot and he felt weird even stepping through the gate. 

Luckily, his hesitation did not last long as Semi slid the front door open and leaned to the frame. Seriously, did those guys have all their mannerisms copied ? Because the lazy motion was an exact replica of what…his partner had done the first time he’d seen him at the café. Now, the man in front of him, with his ash-blond, purple tipped hair and smiling eyes, was inviting him in his home and Kenjiro had never felt so out of place. He did not know what to expect, he did not know the rules or even what the game was. Semi had just said “6:30” and texted him an address, and then had disappeared for two days, doing…something in his office. Something important, judging by his new trainee’s exclamations. 

\- Welcome to our home. Come, let me get your coat. – Great. Just, perfect. His host was being too formal and he felt even more like a fish out of water, with people he did not really know. But, besides software, faking confidence was what he did best, so he squared his shoulders and raised his chin. 

The hallway was as warm and inviting as the exterior was cool and collected. Soft yellows, dark wood and plush carpets, the air was almost shimmering with the scent of…something sweet baking ? He hoped it was the dessert, considering he’s had the pleasure of trying Semi’s partner’s sweets a few times already. He was salivating. His host led him to a spacious room with high ceilings, deep comfortable furniture and a fireplace. Even though outside it was not winter yet, the dancing flames brought a completely different atmosphere to the whole place. He just wanted to curl on the plush carpet in front of it and fall asleep. 

With Semi gone, supposedly, to drop his jacket, Kenjiro followed his nose to the kitchen island that somehow blended perfectly with the wood and fiery colours. And behind it…

\- I am glad you made it. We love guests and Eita was worried you weren’t eating properly. – The lazy smile almost distracted him from the man’s words. Wait...Kenjiro almost sputtered and only his desperate desire to not make a spectacle of himself stopped him from just standing there with his mouth open. How dared he…Well, he was not wrong, but there was no need for the bastard to know it.

\- We’ve met, but I never got your name. – And then he just tilted his head like a sleepy cat, waiting. Kenjiro swallowed. He wasn’t even sure what in the blond man got him so nervous and more or less speechless. He’d been around attractive people before, hell, he was vain enough to admit he was handsome enough, but this was something completely different. He was acting like a teenager with a crush. On a taken man. Taken by his colleague. Who had noticed his lack of care of himself and had invited him to dinner. Taking a deep breath, he raised his chin and smiled what he hoped at least appeared a sincere smile.

\- Shirabu. Kenjiro Shirabu. – The other man pushed himself from the counter and glided to him. It seemed to be a habit of his, Kenjiro realised, the whole leaning-pushing-rinse-and-repeat thing. His hand was taken in a warm long-fingered hand and shaken, dark eyes never leaving his. 

\- Welcome, Kenjiro. – Okay, his mouth was hanging open and there was nothing he could do about it. He was more or less purring ! What was Kenjiro supposed to do ? – Call me Taichi, there’s no need to be formal when you’re eating with us.

He almost asked if there was anything he could do to help, he was not without manners, but Semi chose that exact moment to return. Glancing at him, Kenjiro remembered his hands were not empty.

\- Here. I hope red goes with the food. – Semi hummed a little as he checked the wine bottle’s label and smiled. Not what he was sure was the borrowed from Taichi smile, but a wider one, with more teeth and sparkling eyes. He was…He did not allow that thought to go anywhere. Making things awkward on his first dinner with what could, maybe, count as friends at the new city was so not a good plan.

\- Actually, it will fit perfectly. Right, Taichi ? – The other man spared him a second of attention and then returned his eyes to the steaming pot. No answer, but Semi seemed to understand. Talking without words…it was probably nice to have that kind of connection. Kenjiro almost shook his head. Getting wistful or envious was not like him. He was young, he’d gotten a good job, he knew he was attractive. Just, because he was currently single…and had been for a while…It didn’t mean anything. And he was not lonely.

His host led him to a table that someone had managed to set finely and tastefully without getting in the pretentious zone. He spared a moment to wonder who was the artist – the garden, the interior, the table, someone had a refined taste and knew how to use it. He bet it was Taichi. The man was a genius in the kitchen and apparently made desserts that looked too precious to eat, there must’ve been an artist just beneath the surface. Colourful salad and appetizers, along with the wine he’d brought, and the evening started.

It was…easy. Yes. Too easy. Semi, no, Eita, he’d insisted that since he was eating at his table in his house, he should forget the formalities, he kept the conversation going. Kenjiro found himself talking more than he could ever remember. About school, about university, about his home and his pets, about the guys at the station and the parks in the city. Eita had shared a few details from their colleagues’ lives Kenjiro did not think were his to tell, but the other man just waved it off and said that those were so obvious they could not even be called “public secrets”. About the dynamics in their teams, about the lakes in the city and the pigeons that he liked. Taichi mostly kept silent, though for some reason Kenjiro felt his eyes on him at all times. He and Eita took turns serving, seemingly following an unspoken schedule and when Kenjiro had offered to help, two pairs of dark eyes had pinned him to his chair and he did not mention it again.

They were alike but absolutely different, he thought over some tender pork with vegetables. Both tall, both blond, both dark eyed. And yet, like night and day. Eita was bright, with his pale hair with those ridiculous purple tips, quick to smile while still being collected. Taichi did not let anything out, his face like a closed book, but the smile almost touching his lips was disturbingly feline. He moved only when necessary, spoke even less, and his eyes burned. It was a strange feeling, not unpleasant, but the attention did something to his pulse. Which was wrong on too many levels.

Finally, the dessert came, cake with melty centre. White chocolate melty centre. Kenjiro just stared at his plate, the soft cream spilling over the cake, and knew Taichi could ask for his soul at that moment and all he’d do would be ask for a pen to sign. It was…divine. Slightly bitter cake, dark chocolate, if his tongue was not lying, still warm, and the inside, just the right type of sweet, coating every nerve in delight until he was feeling like his brain was leaking through his ears. A sound reached his ears, a slight moan, and he realised it came from him, but he could not find it in him to care. He’d closed his eyes at some point, no idea when, but when he opened them, Eita was watching him with raised eyebrows. And Taichi…Taichi was looking at Eita. No hint of a smile on his lips. No hint of anything. 

He’d ruined it. The sweetness of the dessert turned to ash in his mouth. They had invited him in their home and he’d…done this. Whatever “this” was, it was bad. So very bad. He had to get out, he realised. Before he did even more damage. He managed to plaster a smile on his face, trying his best, but even before Eita, no, they were colleagues, nothing more, his name was Semi, before his expression fell, he knew it was bad and fake and chipped around the edges. 

\- Thank you for the lovely dinner. It was delicious. You are truly an artist, Taichi. – What are you doing, talking to him like that ? Get up, beg him for forgiveness and get out of there ! Just get out ! – It’s getting late, though, so I have to go.  
Before either of them managed to say anything, and they would have, he saw it in their expressions, he got up and headed for where he thought the door was. He was already tying his shoes when someone’s footsteps came from behind. Kenjiro turned around and faced the one person he really did not want to. Though there were only two of them there and he felt like if he never saw either it would be too soon. But Taichi was leaning on the wall again, Kenjiro’s coat in his hand, and was…observing him. The almost-smile and dancing eyes were gone and he appeared almost curious.

He opened his mouth to say something, but seemed to rethink in the last moment. A few seconds later, his face smoothed and he cocked his head.

\- Have a safe trip home. And text Eita when you get there, would you ? He doesn’t show it much, but he can be a mother hen when worried. You will be doing us all a favour, trust me.

Kenjiro just nodded mutely, buttoning his coat, and opened the door. Just as that first day, he couldn’t help it. After crossing the street, he turned back to the house. The two of them were there, at the door. Taichi resting his chin on Semi’s shoulder, smile nowhere to be seen, while Semi was looking at him like he was a particularly complex puzzle. They both waved, though, so he did the same, and did his best not to run all the way home. That had been a disaster. He glanced at his phone. It had taken him less than three hours to mess up. That was a new record. 

 

\- Do you know what set him off ? – Eita was still trying to understand. It had been a pleasant evening. No, more than pleasant. He’d enjoyed it, the young man responding with the same dry wit and bite as him. It had been fun. And then Taichi had brought the dessert and Eita had been left wondering if Shirabu would make the same face when he was naked between them. That, along with the sounds he’d been trying to bite down, had almost undone him right there. And then…something had happened. He’d seen something in one of their faces and had run away. An hour later and he hadn’t texted. Not, that Eita thought he would, but it would’ve been nice.

\- I think he misunderstood. – He glanced up. Taichi was petting his hair but his eyes were somewhere far from the room. – You are magnificent when you see something you want, you know. People can’t refuse you because you get this look in your eyes…

\- What’s the connection ? – He did his best to ignore most of what his boyfriend had said, because he was already red enough. Taichi knew it, knew what this kind of words did to him, and used his power to torment him. But this, this was serious.

\- He saw me…- He exhaled. – Looking at you. I can’t resist you, you know…He misunderstood.

\- Oh. – It made sense. The young man was confident and level-headed but Eita knew it was all an act. A good act, but still mostly fake. Whatever he’d thought he’d read in Taichi’s eyes had made him run, probably in shame. Well, that was one thing he hadn’t thought about. – What do you think ?

\- I think you were extra careful with him. Delicate. He didn’t notice, by the way. 

\- You disagree ?

\- You should try being a little more…You. No good in confusing the kid later. And he seems to like it when you snap at him. The two of you would be a handful.

\- He’s not a kid, he’s in his twenties. And, are saying you’ll be the one keeping us calm ? – Taichi’s smile, the first real actual smile of the evening, was all teeth and narrow eyes.

\- No. I would simply enjoy the show. Though he is a delight when he forgets what mask he should be wearing. I’d love to see all that energy directed to…other activities.

\- I bet you do. Pervert.

\- And you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated.


	6. Of sprinkles and advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you don't know what to do, ask for advice. And hope it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, exposition. I hate it, but this chapter ended up a bit awkward. I can write, I promise, just bear with me until they actually figure things out. So much confusion, I swear...

Be himself, huh ? While Taichi usually had a good sense for people, not holding back when talking to the young man he hoped to entice in their bed seemed like a bit of overkill. On the other hand, if he turned out to be right, his partner would not let it go until they were both 90. Eita rubbed his face. Plan B it was. Though asking for a second opinion sounded like a good idea. Now, who in the station was the least probable to laugh or start spreading nasty rumours…

In the end, his dilemma resolved by itself. He was trying to open a sandwich without dropping the fillings onto the pile of papers on his desk, his assistant having run off to some café to get a croissant, when Iwaizumi poked his head in the room. Eita, with a large slice of tomato in his mouth ( seriously, where did they grow them?!?! ) did his best impression of a deer in headlights, mustard dripping down his fingers. The officer blinked at him and then shuffled his feet a little, obviously looking for a way to pretend he’d opened the wrong door. Eita sighed, the tomato still between his teeth, and waved with his cleaner hand. Iwaizumi walked in slowly, closing the door behind him, and gingerly sat on Lev’s chair.

\- Did I pick the worst moment ? – Eita just shrugged. It could’ve been much, much worse. Wrapping a overstuffed sandwich in several square kilometres of paper could never end well. He knew from experience. After somehow managing to wipe his face and still keep his desk clean, he took a sip of water and focused on the officer in front of him.

\- What can I do for you ? 

\- Are those files ready ? I don’t want to push you or anything, but we really need them. It’s a matter of time, I am serious…

\- I know you are. – Eita didn’t smile, not really, but he was close. Of course Iwaizumi was serious, the man didn’t have a dishonest bone in his body. When he’d been partnered with Daichi, the whole station had been buzzing with the joke that their combined honesty would spontaneously implode in a black hole of goodness and all sin would be eradicated within 10 kilometre radius. Of course, having met both Tooru and Koushi on separate occasions, Eita was sure the officers had to be at least a little sneaky to be able to handle such devils. Speaking of handling devils… - Kuroo told me they found some locked records and are currently working on opening them. It might take a few hours, he said he’ll try to have them ready by three.

The other man sighed. Apparently, it had been a long day for everyone.

\- Hey, Iwaizumi, can I ask you something ? – The officer light scratched his head.

\- Sure. Since we’re waiting and all.

\- How did you win your man ?

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows rose. He looked around like he was expecting a horde or something, and leaned slightly, narrowing his eyes.

\- If you and Kawanishi have problems… - Eita laughed and hoped it didn’t sound forced. Of course there would be questions. But he knew the man in front of him was the least probable to start spreading rumours, so he had to trust him.

\- No, we’re perfect. More than perfect. Just, in general.

The officer leaned on the desk.

\- What does Tooru has to do with your situation ? – Now that was tricky. He had to find a way to say “prickly and kind of fake in front of people” without actually insulting Iwaizumi’s husband. Because he knew, he had seen them together, and Tooru’s ace had looked completely different from when they were around other people. And, the other man’s tongue was sharp like a razor and cut just as deeply. Shirabu was more reserved and when he felt vulnerable, he got quiet and snobby, but the principle was the same.

\- The person I am…considering is a lot like him. In best way, of course.

\- So he has several masks on at any given time and speaks mostly Sarcasm ? – Eita’s jaw dropped, but Iwaizumi just laughed softly, shaking his head. 

\- Am I that transparent ?

\- No, it’s just that besides Daichi, nobody here really knows Tooru well enough to say something like that. There weren’t many possibilities. And I think Kuroo’s actually warming up to his shiny new assistant, so be careful not to break him. – Okay, now his mouth really was hanging. – You aren’t that sneaky. And Kawanishi has been feeding him, when we all know that no matter how much food he sends you to work with, you’d never share.

Eita sighed. This was, on one hand, easier than he thought, since Iwaizumi already knew, but on the other hand, he had to wonder who else knew. People didn’t really follow those rules too much, but one could never be too safe.

\- It’s okay, though. I am just really good at reading difficult people. Been living with one of them since I was four. So, how to charm him… Don’t hold back. He’ll probably be wary if he even thinks there is some deception involved. If frank and snappy is who you are… - Eita wasn’t sure if he should take offence – then, do that. You’ll get him confused otherwise.

That…actually made some twisted sense. Not much, but still. It was a plan.

\- You and Tooru should come to dinner sometimes. Taichi loves guests. – Iwaizumi just smiled and left, closing the door with a soft click.

 

Kenjiro was very carefully not hiding behind his monitor. When he’d arrived in the morning, the new station in the office had grabbed his attention, almost distracting him from the thoughts about last night. True, the desk was old and the computer had obviously been used before, but it was just for him. The rest of the equipment he had to share was brand new and shiny, and he could play with it to his heart content. And, of course, there had been a pile of papers almost as tall as his monitor on the desk.

He hadn’t seen Kuroo the whole day though, for some reason, Kenma had shown up around 9 and just curled in his usual spot, his slim laptop not even making a sound. The quiet in the room would’ve been unbearable for most people, but Kenjiro appreciated it. With nothing to distract him, he could focus on the tasks he’d found on the top sheet of paper on the pile, and the silence allowed him to rest a little while working. 

He was halfway through the tower of documents when something landed on his keyboard, making him jump and barely stopping himself from letting out a rather unmanly yelp. It was a take out menu for a pizza place he’d seen around the city. The person behind it turned out to be Kenma, golden eyes almost hidden behind his hair, who appeared to be trying to see Kenjiro’s monitor while acting nonchalant.

\- We’re ordering ? 

\- I will go and pick it. – Well, wasn’t that interesting. But it was pizza and, Kenjiro glanced at his monitor, afternoon, and he hadn’t eaten anything since last night, so take out it was. He chose quickly and Kenma left as quietly as he’d come. How did he move so silently, Kenjiro could never understand. As the office sunk back in the same silence, Kenjiro tried to focus…and found out he couldn’t. Whatever drive he’d had the morning was gone, cut by Kenma’s interruption, and now all that was in his head were the faces of the two men he’d eaten with last night. It was bad. Semi worked across the hall, they would have to see each other occasionally. He would’ve considered asking for a change to a different station, but Kuroo was finally letting him actually do something, Kenma was turning out to be pretty pleasant to be around and he was sure the officers were doting on him. He liked it here. 

The thought sent his mind screeching to a stop. He liked it here. Not only not disliking it, but actually enjoying his time at work. That was a new one. He had just, maybe, found his place, and…

And the object of all of his recent headaches walked through the door. Semi, in a black suit and a maroon tie today, leaned on the wall next to the closed door and just stared. Kenjiro tried not to fidget but it was difficult. He rubbed his face and Kenjiro tensed even more. There is was. He was going to ask him to leave or never to talk to him again or…

\- I think it will be best to be clear with you. – Well, that was a terrible start. Kenjiro was sure his façade was cracking and peeling down like old paint, and there was nothing he could do. – Usually, I would love to have Taichi here with me, but for obvious reasons – He looked around like it was all clear – I can’t. Still, I am talking for both of us. Whatever we did to upset you last night, was not on purpose. And if Taichi’s right, which I am sure he is, it was me who messed up. I would like to apologise – Kenjiro tried to say something, but Semi raised a hand – Let me finish. Whatever you think happened, it didn’t. So stop beating yourself over it. It’s fine, I am fine, Taichi is fine and you seem stressed.

\- So you are saying I was wrong ? – Semi stared.

\- From everything I just said, this is what you got ? Really ? I apologise for whatever you think I did and you choose to hear only that ?

\- Well, I am sorry for not wanting to mess up your family. I will not hold back anymore. – It was a bratty thing to say, but Kenjiro was getting more and more confused, and snapping back was the only way he could buy himself time to process everything.

\- Good. You do that. It will make our lives so much easier. – Wait, what ? Did he just invite him to…do what ? – Close your mouth, you’ll swallow a fly.

\- We don’t have flies here. Not sure what you’re doing in the financial department if bug infestations are regular occurrences…  
Semi let out a tired sigh. 

\- Just, come back, have another dinner with me and Taichi, okay ? He hates it when people leave in the middle of dessert, hurts his feelings. – Kenjiro was speechless. He didn’t even think about what the other man had said. That was pure blackmail. Extortion by the expert auditor in broad daylight in the middle of the police station. And then it hit him.

\- No, thank you. – Semi smiled. A real, wide smile, with a little too many teeth for Kenjiro’s peace of mind. It wasn’t the soft lazy expression he seemed to have borrowed from his partner. No, this was different. He looked…predatory.

\- Oh, please, he’s a master of his craft. It breaks his heart if people don’t enjoy his food. He’d like to know what it was that you disliked so much that you had to run. – The wide eyes didn’t even begin to make the man look cute, especially since that smile was still on his lips. Kenjiro was backed in the corner and they both knew it. 

At that exact moment, Kenma slid in the office, balancing several boxes with a bottle of soda. Kenjiro sent Semi a dirty look and the proceeded to look down his nose to the other man. It wasn’t easy, but he managed it, if Semi’s even wider smile was a clue.

\- Of course, I would like that. But, I feel like I should be the host this time. Returning the favour, you see.

Oh, that was the wrong thing to say. So, so wrong. Kenjiro was not sure why or how, but he’d walked straight into a trap. Semi had the “cat and the cream” look, Kenma appeared to not be listening and Kenjiro was slightly sweating beneath his collar.

\- Sure. Just say when. – And with that, the auditor left the office, the door landing closed with a loud bang. He jumped in his chair, and then proceeded to try to bury himself under the pile of papers.

\- You have to be careful. – Kenma’s voice came distorted, like he was far away. Or maybe Kenjiro’s head was under metaphorical water. Either way, he glanced up at the consultant. – He’s nice but Kawanishi’s sneaky.

And with that, Kenma dropped the couple of boxes with Kenjiro’s lunch on his desk and then curled back in the chair, somehow managing to balance the food, his laptop and his phone. 

Sneaky, huh ? So he had to be prepared. And this is when he realised he’d just invited an actual chef to dinner in his house. He was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Comments, criticism and opinions are more than welcome.


	7. Of tarts and smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fabled dinner happens. Taichi is done with being Mr Nice Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by ! Hope you enjoy it

There was a good side about everything, Kenjiro thought. On one hand, he had to cook a full meal, make it look pretty and not burn his house down or poison anyone. But, on the other hand, the nerves didn’t allow any space in his head for the people who were actually coming to dinner. So, silver lining.

He’d thought about going fancy, trying something new and amazing, but as someone who prided himself on being smart, he quickly reached the conclusion that it would be pointless. And, as he’d been cooking for himself since he’d been fourteen, Kenjiro was sure he’d be able to create something good. 

Now, looking at the arrangement on the counter, he felt quite happy with it. Everything smelled good, the tart was chilling in his tiny fridge and the only thing left to do before his guests came, which would happen in about…he glanced at the clock, twenty minutes, was to set the table. He’d never admit he had to go out in the morning and spend half of his day off shopping since he didn’t have two plates or glasses that matched, but it had been fun. Even if the daffodils in the middle might be a bit of overkill, they had looked too cheerful to ignore. And he needed all the positivity he could get from the environment because…

Very carefully cutting that thought before it grew and coloured everything else in his head like ink in clear water, Kenjiro checked the pictures on his phone for the rules on placing cutlery. It was a bit ridiculous but as long as he had something to do with his hands, his nerves were relatively calm. Relatively.

The ring of the doorbell made him jump and almost drop the plate he was holding. Stopping by the mirror in his small hallway, he made sure his nerves didn’t show and took a deep breath. Showtime.

His first thought was…nothing. His brain was pretty empty, the view at his door being too ogle-worthy. It was clear they had coordinated, shirts and jackets in complementary dark silver and cold blue, Kawanishi’s hair slicked back and Semi’s paler one artfully tousled to show off his purple ends. They were gorgeous and Kenjiro’s mouth went dry. It dawned that he was just standing there, staring, when Semi’s lips curled just a little in a lopsided grin. Another deep breath, and Kenjiro moved to let them in.

\- Welcome. Let me take your coats…

 

Shirabu was in so much trouble. Eita tried not to show it too much, but Taichi was eyeing their host in a way that didn’t leave too much to Eita’s imagination. He took of his shoes while said host went to put their jackets away and looked around. It was…impersonal. He frowned a little. Small, too, but the apartment lacked the stuffed coziness that usually came with little space and lots of memories. Eita knew that the young man had moved in the city for the job, literally a few days before starting, and had only been there for about a month, but still. No pictures, no random bits and pieces. He glanced through an open door and saw a bedroom he would’ve called a spare one if not for the few lonely books on one of the shelves. Taichi chose that moment to pull his sleeve and drag him down the hall to where Shirabu was almost-successfully pretending to be calm. The strange and obviously unconscious twitch of the thumb and pinky of his right hand gave him away and Eita tried to hide the frown that threatened to take over his face. Something was wrong and he did his best not to feel like walking in a horror film. It proved to be more difficult than it should’ve been. Taichi, on the other hand, obviously didn’t feel the same way. His serene smile still danced on his lips and it wasn’t a show, he really was calm. Their host, though… Not only was he still doing the twitchy-fingers thing but the whole atmosphere made it clear he'd put a lot of effort. And it really showed. The whole setting on the table was both colour and style coordinated, all the way to the flowers in a little vase. It clashed with the empty house so hard Eita was sure he’d gone shopping specifically for the dinner. He did feel a bit bad, it was the other man’s first month on the job right out of school after all, who knew what exactly he could afford, but on the other hand, he’d tried and gone out of his way for them. Interesting. 

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, not that he’d expected a disaster but with their history and the fact that they didn’t really know each other, one never knew. The food was simple, but really, really delicious and when Taichi had complimented Shirabu, the other man had shown no reaction except for the little “Thank you, I’ve been feeding myself for a while now”. Well, almost no reaction. His complexion hid a lot but still wasn’t enough and Eita saw the blush high on his cheekbones. The same reaction repeated itself every time Taichi mentioned one thing or another that was prepared perfectly, keeping his tone low and his words – almost impersonal, sounding like a judge in a cooking show. Slow movements, nothing too much. A memory rose in Semi’s mind, Taichi calling him careful and delicate. This was different. Where he was snappy, Taichi was quiet. Being on the receiving end of this kind of attention was not an entirely pleasant experience since his partner didn’t put on and shed masks. No, he simply was. And it seemed to be working. It was taking much longer but their host was relaxing. True, his eyes were still switching between the two of them a little suspiciously, but the hand on the table was calm and he seemed to be actually breathing. Eita decided that was enough entertainment and picked a quiet moment to join the conversation. Observing was fun but he didn’t want Shirabu to forget about him. This was a coordinated attack on two fronts after all.

\- So tell me your secret, how did you manage to get Kenma to actually take an initiative ?

 

Kenjiro almost jumped in his seat. He hadn’t forgotten about Semi, not really, but the blond in front of him was stealing all of his attention. As the evening had progressed, a lonely strand had managed to escape the product on his hair and was gently caressing his face. Kenjiro did his best not to focus on it. The other man had spent most of the dinner commenting on little things about the food like the professional he was and while Kenjiro had tried not to give in, it felt nice. The way Taichi ( we’re in your house, you’ve been in ours, please, no need for honorifics. Same with Eita, he only acts scary ) had done it, it hadn’t felt like intentional seduction or flirting or whatever and Kenjiro felt better. This was okay. This was…more than okay. It made him feel accomplished. Such a small thing, cooking, but it was everything. He tried to swallow without making it too obvious. Taichi’s expression hadn’t shifted much, the same lazy eyes, little and slow hands movements. It didn’t feel forced, he’d been that way both in his own home and back at the café, where they’d first met. It was a relief.

Eita, on the other hand, Eita had asked a question. Something about…Kenma ?

\- I was just being nice and didn’t intrude. Works wonders. – Maybe being sarcastic to his own guests wasn’t the best idea, but the other man had startled him and Kenjiro had gotten some of his confidence back so it was probably safe. Navigating through such a weird situation with the two unknown factors in front of him was starting to tire him but also, as the dinner was progressing without issues, he was starting to relax. He was just about to mutter an apology when Semi threw his head back and laughed. It was a captivating sound. Kenjiro knew he was a positive man, the overly energetic half-foreigner who was his assistant wouldn’t be able to last as long as he had otherwise. But to hear his laugh with such unguarded glee ? That was a first. His eyes automatically shifted to Taichi, afraid that if he stared too long, he’d forget his manners. Eita was still laughing while his partner was quietly observing him with a small smile that was somehow different from his other small smiles. It was all kinds of gentle and his eyes had gone soft. That was fondness bordering on adoration Kenjiro had never seen before. A twitch in his chest reminded him that finding someone to look at him that way would be almost impossible, but he stopped the thought in its tracks. It was not the time.

\- Well, in my defense, someone had to look after you. Kuroo’s fussy and that move you pulled on him the first day ? He admires you for it but he’d never admit it. It was enough of a reason for him to act like a jerk, though, even if we all know he’s a big pile of mush most of the time. And, - Eita leaned back on his chair, - you don’t eat. 

\- I’ve been taking care of myself for long enough, thank you for the concern. – That was borderline rude but the other man knew far too well where to push for maximum impact.

\- And it’s already late, so we’ll be going. – Kenjiro glanced back but Taichi’s face was unreadable. Just that tiny lopsided twist of his lips that he was starting to hate since it didn’t give him even a hint about what the other man was thinking. – The dinner was truly a delight. You are far from an amateur, I have to admit I am impressed. Not that I expected anything less from someone Eita talks so fondly about, of course…

He did his best not to show a reaction. Taichi was almost purring, low voice touching softly like warm smoke, sliding like mercury and filling his head until all he could hear was waves hitting cliffs in his head. Kenma’s warning about him flashed through his mind but it was quickly pushed away by hazy blurry images flashing behind his eyes, of shifting shadows, cool fingertips and whispers in his ear, flesh on flesh, close enough he could feel the purr in the chest he was pressed against, long fingers through his hair, down his spine and against his lips. A tall frame behind him, a slightly shorter one on his front, a playful smile filling his view for a second before disappearing down his neck. Breath down his collarbones, on his shoulder, hands playing him like a violin…

And, judging by their expressions, they hadn’t noticed how far in the gutter his mind had disappeared. Kenjiro, on the other hand, felt like his face was burning and each forbidden thought was written with huge glowing letters above his head. They had to do it unconsciously, he screamed in his head, this couldn’t be on purpose. It didn’t make any sense for it to be on purpose. Unless…it was some sort of elaborate prank. The brakes in his mind went screeching. Was it a ploy ? No, Taichi was too collected and sophisticated for this type of jokes, and, annoying or not, Eita was simply too nice of a human being to do something like that. So they were simply so used to acting familiar around each other it was bleeding in their interactions with him, too. Surely, that was it. He wasn’t going to allow even a sliver of a memory about Eita’s words a few days before to take shape. That was something locked away and hidden, not to be allowed to see daylight. Ever.

They definitely weren’t making it easy, though. Eita’s expression was warm and fond, another small smile dancing on his face, though this one seemed his and his only. It just melted his dark grey eyes and Kenjiro felt like if that stare kept being directed to him for another few seconds, he’d become a puddle on the floor. They were confusing him, but also not letting him take a moment to breathe and think, forcing his mind to run in circles. 

Taking a deep breath, he placed what he hoped was a convincing smile on his lips and opened the front door when they put their coats and shoes.

\- Thank you for coming.

\- Thank you for inviting us. Next time, it’s our turn again. – Eita smirked a little and it was not a safe expression. It was, again, all teeth and sparkling dark eyes, and Kenjiro felt stalked. – Hope we didn’t bother you tonight. We had fun, right Taichi ? – His partner just nodded, heavy-lidded eyes not leaving Kenjiro’s face – and hope to be able to do it again soon.

Eita reached and Kanjiro didn’t think, he just clasped his hand to shake it. That was obviously not the other man’s intent as he held his fingers loosely, thumb stroking along the knuckles.

\- It was a pleasure. – With that, he slid his hand, fingertips almost caressing Kenjiro’s palm, and turned to follow Taichi to the gate. With a last small wave, they both disappeared down the street and Kenjiro was left there with his mouth hanging open. Good thing he had a day off tomorrow, because his brain needed to restart.

 

\- What do you think ? – Eita lifted his eyes from his buttons. Taichi, with his shirt untucked and several buttons opendown his chest, looked like the cover of some disgustingly sticky romance novel, and Eita was only human. But his libido could wait a minute.

\- That he just about started drooling over your compliments ? Damn it, Taichi, you knew exactly what you were doing to him.

\- Of course. – The shrug was not unexpected. – He has to get used to the whole idea of us being close to him. And then get used to the idea of us being really, really close to him.  
He doesn’t really stand a chance.

\- That didn’t sound creepy at all. Stop acting like the lord of the manor and give the kid time to recover a little. – His partner’s raised eyebrows told him all he needed to know about how much he believed him.

\- Because you were totally innocent when you were stroking his fingers like you were about to suggest he slide them somewhere else. I know you, Eita. And, he can use some confusion. Just imagine all that confusion on his face but because he can’t tell whose hands are where on his body. Or who’s leaving marks on his pretty skin. Or, who’s behind him, making him forget his own name…

\- You talk too much, you know ? Let me find a better use for your mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Kudos, comments and criticisms tell me how I'm doing and whether I am going in the right direction, so keep them coming !


	8. Of mirror cakes and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when one volunteers to do something nice for the office and, of course, everyone decides they need to walk to the furthest possible place to get lunch ? Kenjiro found out in the worst possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kidding, it's nothing bad. Just some fluff. Lots of fluff.

Kenjiro wasn’t sure how he kept ending up in such situations. No, actually, he did. He’d finally offered to be the one to pick up their lunch and Eita had chimed in with the news that Taichi had made him food and that he’d have extra leftovers if only someone was willing to walk all the way to the café. Which was completely unfair since he knew Kenjiro had already offered. Raising his chin, he tried to glare down the officers and experts currently on duty but they were just as diligently ignoring him in favour of writing down their orders based on the café’s website and Eita’s personal recommendations. Doing his best to hide his heavy sigh, Kenjiro snatched the list and the large bill they had settled on, and headed for the door. Eita hadn’t even closed the damn thing behind himself. The sooner he arrived at the café, the sooner he would be able to escape Taichi and his lazy smiles. 

He hadn’t seen the other man since that dinner a week ago. Eita stopped by their office several times a day, which, considering they were across the hallway, didn’t exactly mean much, but every time he did, he made sure he talked to Kenjiro. It didn’t matter whether Kuroo and his assistant were there or not, Kenjiro was pulled out of his focus every couple of hours, usually by an advice to not work too hard or take a break and hydrate, and it was getting on his nerves. The auditor wasn’t exactly insistent but he was making his presence known in a way that didn’t allow Kenjiro to ignore him. Not that he wanted to, per se, but in the last couple of days Eita had stopped leaning in or glancing through the door, and started actually coming in, even if Kuroo was there, to exchange a few words here and there. Kenjiro was sure in was only his imagination though he could swear Eita was getting closer each time. Which didn’t make any sense on about fifteen different levels but it was what it was. 

It took a cyclist almost taking his nose off to force him to actually focus on his surroundings. The café was right across the street and he took a deep breath for courage before crossing the road and pushing the door. There was no need to be nervous, he reminded himself. Eita was friendly because that was just who he was. Haiba, the overly energetic assistant that had started roughly the same time as Kenjiro, was so cheerful only a truly positive and calm person could handle him. And Eita was really, really good at it. So, he was probably attentive and caring by nature and him stopping by a few times didn’t mean anything. But Eita was most definitely not the most pressing concern at the moment.

It was late afternoon, a large case having arrived from a different city and caging everyone in their offices for most of the day, so the café was empty. The soft winter sunlight shone through the large windows only to get broken by the small glass ornaments around the place, cutting the ice off and turning the room into a spectacle of coloured lights and warmth. An unusual accent of the room that he hadn’t noticed before was the large fireplace that should have looked completely out of place but somehow managed to tie the whole décor together, the flames adding to the soft glow and winter scent that just invited him to one of the overstuffed sofas. And while it was tempting, he was still on the clock. Also, his colleagues were hungry. Probably. And also…

\- Hello and welcome. What a pleasant surprise, Kenjiro. I am glad to see you. – Also, there was the owner. Kenjiro turned slowly to see Taichi in his usual pose, hip leaning on the counter and long slim fingers almost caressing the glass of the display. He dragged a fingertip along a blue ribbon that was decorating the case, twirled it around a paper lotus and, Kenjiro stared helplessly, flicked it off the edge. He bet those fingers were not smooth. Maybe a little calloused from the heat, and strong. They could catch on the softest and smoothest skin, and he would feel them, feel the rasp against the inside of his thigh, on his lips and maybe through his hair. He would be able to tell the difference between them and a different pair of hands, worn by paper and keyboards, with steady fingers and strong grip that only came from the almost musician’s skill of rifling through piles of paper without toppling them down and going through pages upon pages without missing a single one. They would be different, indeed.

The whole thing had taken less than ten seconds but Kenjiro felt like he was frozen on his spot. With the finger gone, he raised his eyes to the other man’s face and met the same calm little smile as always, Taichi’s dark blond hair mostly tamed except for one strand that was in his eye. It was just perfect for siding one’s fingers through it, just carding them, and seeing if the gel would hold or not, if it would be sticky or simply silky. Kenjiro could bet it would be feathery and light, and he could slide and grab, and then pull…

The brakes in his mind screeched but only because another customer had walked in and the bell had almost made him jump. What was he doing ? Lunch. He was there for lunch. Not for lusting after a nice coworker’s boyfriend. He shook his head to clear the silken cobwebs in his mind and dug around his bag for the long list. Taichi just kept the small smile, apparently enjoying the show.

Said smile lasted just about as long as a delicate glass on a shelf with a cat in the room as he took the list and seemingly lost any chance of speaking. It was, Kenjiro had to agree, an extensive list. It had bullet points. And was colour coded. With explanations on the back. Thirty orders. Thirty. Each including a drink, salad or a sandwich, and a dessert. At least they’d told him to call Kuroo when everything was ready and someone on patrol would come to pick him up with a car. Still, he hoped Taichi had big boxes. Otherwise…

Kenjiro took a moment to look around some more. Taichi was still in shock, soft lips open, and didn’t appear to be blinking. Or breathing. The dessert case, for example, was more than interesting. The flat…things inside were shiny and smooth, almost mirror-like, and covered in colourful swirls of various shades of blue and purple. He leaned a little more to read the fancy cursive signs. Mirror cakes. Huh. Made sense, actually. With blueberry and cherry. He noted it down for another time, if he ever got the courage to show up again, of course.

\- I hope your break is long because this will take a while. – Kenjiro couldn’t help it, he jumped, almost slamming in the shiny glass, and didn’t even think about saving dignity. Taichi had apparently gathered himself and was ready to tackle the orders. Though he did look a little green which contrasted with his dark eyes and blond hair. He debated for a second and pulled out his phone. Opening a conversation that was otherwise empty, he typed a quick “I think you guys broke your boyfriend.”, sent it and dropped his phone back in his pocket, carefully avoiding any possible form of an answer. – Take a seat, I’ll get you some tea.

Kenjiro opened his mouth to refuse but the other man had already turned his back and was looking for something under the counter. Oh, well.

A couple of minutes later a clink forced him out of the tiny bit of work he could do on his phone when Taichi placed a delicate tea cup on the tiny glass table. Green tea with…something. He tried sniffing it without appearing rude but it was impossible to guess what was in there.

\- It’s cherry. – What was with this man and why could he read Kenjiro’s mind like an open book ? Taichi wasn’t even in the room, he’d gone to the back of the café and shouldn’t have been able to hear, what’s left to see, what Kenjiro was doing. On the other hand, cherry ? A surprisingly balanced combination.

The café’s quiet was almost lulling him to sleep, soft domestic sounds coming from the kitchen and calming his jittery nerves. He breathed, tasting sugar, cinnamon and cracking fire, letting the ambience paint landscapes behind his eyelids. He couldn’t remember closing his eyes, but when a random tic made his finger cramp, he startled awake. For a second, Kenjiro wasn’t sure where he was and the warm dark eyes of the man sitting across from him definitely didn’t help with the silken cobwebs in his mind. And his companion didn’t seem in a hurry to offer any explanations. Looking around with wide eyes, Kenjiro’s brain took a few seconds more than usual to catch up and realise what was happening.

Rubbing his face and dragging his fingers through his fringe, he turned his attention back to Taichi who was sitting on one of the stuffed armchairs and looking at him with soft amusement. How long had he been out of it ?

\- What time is..?

\- It was less than ten minutes. – Kenjiro exhaled. Loudly. Charming. First meeting after the sort of decent dinner and he had fallen asleep at a café. While on the clock. In front of his colleague’s handsome boyfriend. Just lovely. He could just imagine Kuroo’s face when he heard about it. Not only would he tease him to death but if the higher ups learnt he slept during his shift, he’d be out before he could say “cake”. Though considering Kuroo’s hypothetical mocking, maybe getting fired within two months of getting his first job might be the lesser evil. And Kuroo would hear, of course, because Kenjiro was sure Taichi would mention it, even if it wasn’t on purpose, and then Eita would mention it to someone else, and then… - Kenjiro, stop.

He froze. Whatever had been running through his mind screeched to a stop and melted, leaving just sharp dark eyes and almost cold voice telling him to stop. And he listened, breath coming back in his chest and the sounds from the café overpowering the waves crashing in his ears. Taichi had abandoned the softness and sat with a straight back, his whole presence cool and clear like the wind in a thunderstorm that washed the heavy humid heat away. Breathe. Just…breathe.

\- Sorry. I guess I haven’t been moving around enough today what’s with all the work… - Trying for avoidance apparently wasn’t going to work on Taichi as the other man just cocked his head like a cat and didn’t move otherwise. 

\- No need for apologies. Though it pains me – It did what ?! – to see you not taking care of yourself. Do you have a lot to do when you finish your break ?

Kenjiro didn’t even consider lying, something in Taichi’s entire posture screamed he would catch him before he even opened his mouth.

\- Work is work. It’s nobody’s fault, they just need it really, really urgently.

The other man’s slow blink told him his dancing around had been heard loud and clear. 

\- Of course. Still, you haven’t been at the station for long and they are still going so hard on you ?

\- I’m more than capable of handling my job. – Ouch. Obviously, he was still half-asleep. Otherwise, he would never had considered snapping at Taichi like that. Eita, yes, but his partner was a completely different story. And while the nerves didn’t really make sense because there was nothing the other man could really do, there was a sense of urgency and pressure, a mantra in his head that he’d messed up. And not with some random stranger or Kuroo who was more than capable of nursing his own hurt feelings, but with a man who he’d almost started considering a friend. With Eita being the closest he had right now, even among his own department, Taichi held a close second place. And he just had to go and…

\- I know. But it’s not good for you. What are you doing tonight ? – Now that was a bizarre question.

\- Probably running after the last bus..?

\- How about you at least allow Eita to drive you home ? I know him well enough to know he will be staying up to after midnight if I let him and something tells me you’d do the same.

\- Hey, I…

\- So, I will feel better if I know you’ve gotten home. Also, you’ll be doing me a favour. After all, if he feels he needs to get you home so you’d get decent rest, he would agree to leave much earlier. Do it for me, would you ?

And before Kenjiro had time to form a response, Taichi got up and left him alone in the room. He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten from sleeping during his shift to having been forced to finish work early and spend time with Eita, but, well, the other man hadn’t left him much choice. It was just that he tended to speak like everything was already decided and there was no option of refusal.

His train of thought got interrupted by a group of young women loudly discussing…something while still managing to hit the bell on the door several times. The noise that suddenly hit the quiet café felt like a bomb, destroying the warm atmosphere. Kenjiro felt his nerves, calm from Taichi’s presence, strain again and he wondered how much longer he would have to wait for the station’s order. Apparently, his peace was done with. He stood up to go and wait by the counter but the women were faster and he was stuck waiting behind them.

\- Just a few more minutes. – Taichi seemed almost surprised to see the rest of the customers. It was the first time Kenjiro had seen him anything but the collected man he was and it was refreshing. It was the only positive thing right now, though. The girls were ordering something long, complicated and with tons of slang, while at the same time leaning low on the marble slab. Wow. He hadn’t seen that much hair-twirling and lash-batting since high school, though he was sure he’d been handling it much worse than Taichi. He just kept smiling, almost flirting with them and leaning on the counter as usual. Perhaps it was his imagination but the smile didn’t exactly look…familiar. Not one he had seen in the few instances he’d been around the other man. This one was small and still devastating, but his dark eyes were not shining and there was something tense in the sharp lines of his face.

Kenjiro shrugged, mostly to himself, and dug out his phone to text Kuroo. He hoped whoever was on patrol and was going to pick him up would be close enough. Taichi finished writing down the long orders and murmured something that sent the girls laughing and heading for one of the deep sofas. Impressive. It wasn’t like they were teenagers, but still. One of them, a petite brunette, kept glancing back, obviously trying to catch Taichi’s eye. Kenjiro considered for a second and then decided to be petty. Getting up from his seat again, he went to help Taichi who was currently sorting take out cups around the counter. Kenjiro made sure to stand in the direct line of sight of the women and then tried to guess the algorithm and order of the drinks. It seemed like Taichi was going by weight and size, and the extra cardboard was going to separate multiple levels. And the flirty ladies would have to wait long, long time for their orders as they hadn’t even started to sort through the food.

His phone vibrated on the counter, Kuroo letting him know it would be Iwaizumi and Sawamura stopping by. Nice. He’d seen them a few times, though they usually kept to patrols and not hanging out in the offices but they seemed nice. They didn’t speak much though Kenjiro did ask about the huge boxes.

\- We do a little catering here and there. Rarely, but it happens. I try to be prepared. Fancy boxes with a logo will always catch the eye better than a plastic bag. – Good in the kitchen and with a sense for business. No wonder those women were drooling behind Kenjiro’s back. He felt almost proud…which made absolutely no sense. Taichi was not his to show off or even be proud of. He was just a friend. With a serious partner. Who was going to be taking him home tonight.Why had he been sure that when he found a good job, his life would become stable and, maybe, just a little more interesting ? Because with the levels of adrenaline running through his system for the most boring reasons, things were definitely not going as planned.

The bell ringing saved him from his own thoughts. It took him a moment to realise the café had fallen into silence again. What…Oh, yes. The girls had seen the officers. In their sharp uniforms, Iwaizumi and Sawamura were like an inspirational poster for public safety. Also, hot as hell, but that was another thing. It kind of bothered him that he could see they were handsome but keep it an objective fact of life while every time he saw Eita or Taichi, his brain had to turn to mush. It just wasn’t fair. Though both of the officers had serious partners – Iwaizumi was apparently married to the cool, handsome brunet Kenjiro had seen on his first day and Sawamura had been visited a couple of times by an incredibly… beautiful man with the softest features and twinkling eyes in a doctor’s uniform. Sawamura had explained that “Koushi” was a veterinarian and also was the Devil under the nice hair and beauty marks. The fond smile he’d had when he’d said it, though, showed he simply adored him, horns and split tail and all. 

He didn’t comment on the size of the three huge boxes but his face was expressive enough. Iwaizumi simply laughed. Each one of them picking a box, Kenjiro turned to glance at Taichi. Who was staring at him, the smile dancing on his lips looking real. Although, considering how lopsided it was, the end result was almost predatory. He opened his mouth to say goodbye, but the other man was faster.

\- You will help me out with the thing I asked you, won’t you ? Thank you, Kenjiro, you’re a lifesaver.

And with that, he stood up gracefully from where he’d been leaning on the counter and again slipped a fingertip along the dessert case. Kenjiro had a sneaking suspicion he had a growing obsession with the man’s hands. And, probably, everything else, but those long fingers just…he could almost feel them down his spine which was about a hundred and two levels of wrong. Trying not to sigh too loudly, he followed the officers to the car parked next to the pavement. And realised something.

\- I will be in the back, won’t I ? – Sawamura was laughing.

\- Well, you’re not in a policeman’s uniform so it would look too weird if you were in the front and a policeman was in the back. Come on, haven’t you ever wanted to feel like a big criminal ? You have the expensive suit and all.

\- No, not particularly. – He was being honest. He’d had many fantasies as a child but they had always been tame compared to other people. Sometimes, he felt like he’d missed on his childhood a little. Though a desire to ride in the back of a police car was a fetish he most definitely didn’t have. Still. Beggars and choosers and all.

\- Figures. Still, we don’t have another option. At least you could look smug and wink at girls. They love a bad boy.

Kenjiro almost snorted at that. So what if girls did ? He couldn’t care less. At least they weren’t in her hometown, so nobody would know. And gossip about it. He loved the big city sometimes. Who was he kidding, he loved it all the time. Leaning back as the seat was actually pretty comfortable, he let his eyes rest on the colourful boxes and prepared himself for the short drive to the station. He was sure everyone was starving. And, he had a ride to look forward to tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, who stick around and follow my work. Thank you, people who bookmark it, I love you.  
> As always, kudos, critiques and comments are more than welcome, they do actually make me incredibly happy, even if they concern how I could change it and make it better.  
> .  
> Also, I almost wrote the whole station leaving a huge tip because of the ridiculous order and no time to prepare, but then I remembered something I've seen around and when I checked, I confirmed that yes, in Japan, it's insulting to tip. Almost but my worldbuilding wrong.


	9. Of sugar and early mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi's having issues with his employees or, better, the lack of employees. The morning just kind of escalates from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, whoa, there. Who changed that rating ? And tags ? Wait, that was me. Okay. Here's the thing. I didn't plan ahead. There is sex. It's about as graphic as I can go right now. But it's sex and it's there. I hope it's good sex. Proceed with caution if those kinds of things bother you.  
> .  
> First time writing a sex scene, if it's not too obvious. Hope it turned out well ? Maybe ?

It was so early it was basically yesterday. And Eita knew it was necessary and that Taichi did everything he could not to wake him, but the constant stress was wearing his partner down and making him clumsy. He opened a bleary eye and tried to find the glowing clock on Taichi’s nightstand. 4:30. The sun would wait for more than two hours before it would decide, rather unhappily, to rise and chase the winter night away. Half past four. Somewhere in the house, a loud string of curses gave away that even the most morning-loving people had their limits. Eita sighed. He longed to just close his eyes and sleep the two more hours he allowed himself but Taichi was getting worse by the day and leaving him alone would be cruel. And Eita was a lot of things but cruel on purpose ? Never.

That didn’t mean, of course, that he was happy. But a little inconvenience was nothing compared to the joy in Taichi’s eyes when he saw him. For all half a minute. Then, the pan behind him started smoking and the cursing started again. And his boyfriend was feeling exceptionally imaginative today considering how anatomically impossible some of his suggestions were. 

\- Let me. – Bumping Taichi out of the way, Eita reduced the heat and, after a short glance, gave up on the omelette and went for the next best option, which was scrambled eggs. His better half kind of hung around, crowding him near the sizzling pan, until Eita pulled a towel and smacked him on the ass. While he knew how to make it loud but not painful, this morning called for desperate measures. The sound echoed through the almost silent house and Taichi’s yell of pain blended prettily with it.

\- Eita, what the hell…? – The wide eyes and pouty lips were so out of character for him, Eita was sure if anyone else saw him, they wouldn’t even recognise him. His expression was clearly hurt, with a palm rubbing the flesh where the towel had his its mark, and the mix of confusion and disbelief, with the addition of the terrible bedhead – all those together made a picture so lovely he just had to press a light kiss on the other man’s lips. When all he got in response was a blink, he reached back, flipped the switch of the stove, and pressed their lips together again. Still not much of a reaction. He sighed internally. It was going to be a bad day.

Breakfast was important, especially since Tachi would be on his feet all day, but sometimes they had to find time for other things, too. Eita slid his fingertips down Taichi’s arm and laced their fingers together. Pulling him to an empty space in their kitchen, he tugged gently on the t-shirt he knew had been his in the beginning. His boyfriend took the hint and pulled it off, still appearing confused by the morning as a whole. Eita, with the expanse of satin skin right in front of his nose, touched Taichi’s stomach. Looking for any signs of discomfort, because he knew the other man better than he knew himself, he petted and caressed until his arms were around his boyfriend’s waist. Then, because said boyfriend was still as tense as a violin string, he slid a palm up his back to his neck, and then up. With one hand laying on the still hot flesh and the other tight in Taichi’s hair, Eita pulled. Hard. Their chests touched and it felt like a collision, but that was what was needed. 

He felt Taichi’s breath leave his lungs with a soft sound and then the choking came. He released the tension, just a little, and smoothed his partner’s hair. Touch was vital, Eita knew, even rougher touch, anything to let the other man know he was there. That he was simply there.

When arms came around him and he found himself pressed even tighter, with lips on his shoulder and warm breath on his skin, he let the relief wash over him. That was it. He didn’t say a thing, just kept carding his fingers through the blond strands, scratching with his nails occasionally, and held on tight.

Bit by bit, the muscles under his palm stopped trembling and fell still. Still smooth and strong, since Taichi was in more than a good shape from all the heavy stuff around the café, but somehow softer. Looser. And Eita just let him breathe and hold on.

\- You need rest. – The sigh he got as a response was still more than he’d expected. For the last couple of weeks, after firing his all three employees at the same time, Taichi had been at the café from open ‘till close, seven days a week. And it was showing. The man had endless stamina and not only because he saved energy like nobody else, but everyone had a point of breaking. His partner had surpassed his, apparently, this morning.

Eita rubbed the flesh beneath his palm again and, for good measure, gave a nice squeeze. In his opinion, if one had a fine ass in their hand and permission to touch it, one should never miss the opportunity. A good grope could make a day. And, surprisingly, it sort of did. Taichi snorted in his shoulder and pressed at him again for a second. Then, he bit. Hard. Not even said shoulder, no, he went high, right under his jaw.

It was only fair, Eita thought as he slid his other hand down his partner’s back, past his waist and got a second handful of fine muscle. Ah, the morning just got much better. 

Before he managed to finish the thought, the world spun and he found himself leaning back on their dining table, Taichi a tall wall in front of him.

\- Don’t you dare… - But it was too late. His back slid on the glossy surface and his partner settled between his thighs. While there were still traces of leftover exhaustion in his translucent skin that bordered on unhealthy yellow and the way his eyes narrowed, Taichi’s smile was all teeth and victorious joy. That wasn’t good. – We eat here. We have guests here, seriously…

\- Mmmm, I think it will be fine. After all, - He leaned and latched on the other side of Eita’s neck, biting and sucking hard enough to mark fast and dark. – nobody else has to know. It will be out tiny, - Another hard bite, this time right under his hairline almost on the back of his neck. – tiny, little secret. And you would never tell, would you ? – Dark, bottomless eyes only centimetres from his. – Would you, Eita ?

He had patience, he knew restraint, but with one of the hottest things he’d ever laid his eyes on purring right on top of him, mingling their breath and feeling his heart in his own chest, Eita was a weak man. With an actual, real growl he reached for the other man’s messy hair…and found himself pinned. Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and the force Taichi was using with only one hand seemed impossible from that angle. Eita could get out, he knew he could, even if his partner wouldn’t drop it all before he even managed to ask for a break, but that was not the point. The point was, Taichi was in a mood and in those situations, one had to decide and do it fast. 

So, Eita pulled a little at the fingers that held him, just enough to feel the restraint, and then bent his back with a smooth slide. The position was made even more uncomfortable by the fact that he was laying on a wooden table but a man had to do what a man had to do. Using every bit of flexibility from his athlete years, he rose up in a full-body caress against the flesh above him, and turned his face to the wall, baring his neck. That was going to be Hell to hide but at that moment he couldn’t care less. Taichi was marking him again, this time down his chest, while trying to remove his shirt with his free hand. 

The logistics were unclear and on the side of impossible, so Eita tugged one arm free with all the impatience of a deep hot itch beneath his skin that only the lithe body above him could satisfy, and took the offending piece of clothing off himself. It took only a second but Taichi bit down with the kind of impatience usually reserved for long distance relationships. That was good. That was…good, he thought as sharp teeth dug in the muscle of his chest.

Having gotten his arms back, Eita ground himself with one hand in his partner’s hair and let the other one drag long and, he hopes, red and lasting lines down that fine, fine back. The urgency reached an even higher level when Taichi abandoned his chest ( now probably marked black and blue ) and attacked his lips. There was nothing soft in the slide of tongue along his, of the teeth digging in his lips and the hand tight on his jaw. Nothing gentle in the long fingers sliding up a bare thigh and the hazy, cloudy realisation that his underwear had disappeared at some point. He was naked, Taichi clad in his soft sleep pants, and the other man’s hand was roaming possessively. Up one hip, his short nails bit in the soft flesh and dragged down. Eita responded with a sharp bite on the other man’s jaw. And held. They were both going to be marked heavily enough to ask for a day off but he didn’t care. 

And then he felt it. Warm, slick fingers up his thigh, seeking and caressing in an almost distracted fashion, completely at opposite with the hand still holding his head and forcing his mouth open. He breathed his surprise out, not making even a single sound, and Taichi still stopped. Not a full body freeze, they’d gotten past that pretty late in their relationship, but he stilled and pulled back. Just a little, so he could pretend to still be in the game but look at Eita’s face. Searching eyes touched deeply in a way fingertips couldn’t and Eita felt…adored. The hand at his jaw released its grip and petted him like one would a proud cat – just one finger, barely there, tracing his pulse and feeling him breathe. Two fingers, down his collarbone and around his shoulder. A hand lacing with his, squeezing tight and not letting go. And those eyes still held steady. A question. Not fear, not anymore, not after three years. Not worry. Just…a question.

Eita took a deep breath, feeling the touches that had turned petting and soft, drawing random patterns he knew Taichi could not replicate and only painted on his skin and nowhere else. His muscles released the tension bit by bit, until he could take a deep breath and pull the other man’s hair lightly.

\- You just surprised me, that’s all. – Barely a whisper, a shared breath, and then they were kissing again. It was much softer, gentler, Taichi taking care to worship instead of pillage, adore and pray instead of conquer. It was in the warmth of a kiss high on his cheekbone that he found the perfect balanced peace. There they were. 

Eita pulled again, just a little. Not enough to disturb the new mood, only to show that it was okay. That he was ready.

\- Yeah ? – He adored that man. He really did.

\- Yeah.

The slim fingers returned, slick again, and he relaxed. Invited him in. Breathed out when he felt the breach and in when the touch grew insistent. Taichi knew his body, knew how to play him like a piano, knew where to touch and how hard to press. And right now he was abusing that knowledge in the best possible way. 

Callused fingers rubbed deep and found what they were looking for within seconds. And pressed, Hard. Eita did his best not to howl, but the burn that spread along every nerve ending and set his skin on fire didn’t allow much space for other reactions. He felt like he was glowing, like the electricity sizzling along every cell cracked in the air and popped in his stomach. Push…and drag. Slowly. And then…push again…This time he did scream, no thought about anything else but those amazing fingers in his head. And drag. And keep dragging. He was slow, slower than Eita had patience for but his hands were above his head again and the wood was digging in his tailbone and neck, and the other man was getting closer, rubbing and grinding down hard.

Through hazy mind and the high-itched noise in his ears, Eita heard the rustle of cloth and felt something move along his hips. But those fingers didn’t let him think, didn’t let him inhale properly, stealing his breath and rational thoughts, setting the world on azure fire and painting it pulsing midnight blue.

He felt the part of his own flesh, felt his body give away to the intrusion, but there was no fight in him. A new mark was forming on his throat, his wrists were turning black and blue from the pressure, and his body was being taken apart by an unstoppable force. He hear a sound, a shout, and registered it came from him, the slow dragging moan that followed more than pornographic in nature. Teeth dug in his lower lip and held, and then Taichi snapped his hips. It hurt, but his mind registered the pain as something that simply was there and then abandoned that train of thought to focus on how full he felt. And again. And again. The lewd slaps of flesh against flesh, his tongue between his teeth, and him managing to scream even in the middle of a storm, all these seemed to only feed the urgency. And then…

And then, Taichi lost his rhythm. It was one stroke too many, one kiss too deep, one bite to painful. Eita felt it, through burning throat and screaming muscles, he felt the warmth of his partner’s pleasure and the soft, slow murmurs along his shoulder that always followed scenes like that. A long drag…and hold. And drag out…And in again. He still felt on fire and his partner knew it. The painful hold on his body was released and Taichi pressed hard on the table on both sides of Eita’s face. This close, he could see the midnight in his eyes and the pale of his lips, strange colours that shouldn’t have looked so good together but it worked. His admiration was short lived, though, because with the new support, his partner ground. Hard. Eita felt his back slide on the smooth surface. And again. Hard, long glide, almost too deep but not quite, touching exactly where he needed it. And this time, there was no hesitation, no rush or race to one’s own pleasure. This was for him. This…this deep, hidden soul that shone through hooded eyes, was all his. Only his.

It was that thought, more than the drag along the most sensitive of places inside, that got him. The electricity sizzling along his skin finally reached critical levels, the deep strokes were one too many and the spark popped. His entire body ignited, lit up like a bonfire, and he shattered, coming untouched like a teenager with his first date, the pleasure ripping through his flesh with strength that bordered on burning pain. And yet, he still chased it. With a name on his lips.

A second, or maybe a week, later Eita found himself on their couch, a warm presence along the length of his body. It was quiet, not even the birds were awake yet, and it felt magical. Like they were the only people in the entire world. Like, in the hushed sunrise, the entire Universe belonged to them and them only. 

Of course, it took the reality too little of a time to settle down on the, like a heavy duvet in the summer.

\- Aren’t you supposed to be at work ?

\- It’s been less than half an hour. I’ll put my breakfast in a box and will run. Yamaguchi probably won’t even be there yet.

\- That was fast. – His partner hummed in agreement. – Still. You need to get dressed and I, - Eita stretched, not even wincing. He was used to feeling that drained. – I think I will try to get back to bed.

The pout he received was cute, true, but no matter how much they both wished it were different, Taichi had a job to do.

After one last sleepy kiss, Eita dragged himself back to their bed and sunk under the covers. One more hour. He could do it.

 

Taichi knew it was difficult for people to tell, but he was, in fact a morning person. Had been even before his job had forced him to become one. Still. Unlocking the door, he stepped in the dark kitchen and just breathed in. He was a few minutes late but his new and, currently, only, assistant was due to arrive in twenty minutes so there was nobody to scold him.

Walking through his kitchen, Taichi thought about that morning. He’d been tired, just, so tired. The days were piling up and he was reaching a point where he would either have to hire a completely new person and leave them alone with Yamaguchi, or close for a couple of days. He really preferred the first option, but while he knew his assistant had his heart in the right place and could handle himself, the young man was still kind of timid. Whatever that had been with the tattooed customer a couple of days ago had just proven that point. Decent employees were hard to find and if he had to scare a few suspicious looking guys, all the better. Though that one had looked too awkward to ever try anything weird, but still. He’d better show some determination and try again.

Oh, well. He’d better start. He’d promised to let Yamaguchi try and decorate the cupcakes today and wanted to get going with the rest of the work earlier. Not that the day hadn’t started well.

Taichi grinned. Eita was a menace and he knew it. He’d be parading his marks at the station, no shirt collar could go as high as he’d aimed. He wondered how would Kenjiro react to them. And how he would look in that same exact spot. Only, maybe… Yes, he’d be face down, maybe with his hands tied behind his back…What a lovely picture he would make. And, also, he’d not be silent. The day was definitely looking up. Taichi himself, on the other hand, he had accepted the fact that he’d be stared at today by the customers and put on a loose, open shirt that showed off his collarbones and the black and blue bites. He owned his own business, he could afford to show his sex life was good. It was, actually, more than good and about to get even better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that ? Yay ? Nay ? Anyway, thank you for sticking with me. This one either had to stop kind of in the middle, which it did, or be way too long. I chose that. Let me know what you think, 'kay ?


	10. Of hibiscus tea and bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, having your dream job turns out the same as having an actual job, with its ups and downs. Kenjiro learns the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one got long and it did it fast. (Ha, that's what she said. ). Anyway, it almost got angsty but trying to work with it didn't, well, work, so I had to change it. Thank you for stopping by, enjoy the read !

Spending the morning elbow-deep in an ancient machine was so not what Kenjiro had expected. Kuroo had stopped him in the hallway when he’d arrived, unholy glee marking his face, and Kenjiro had known the future would not be kind to him. The confiscated computers had sat in the lab, labeled and bagged, trying to look non-threatening and all but he knew Hell when he saw it. They were huge, old, dusty and, of course, there were about twenty of them. He’d turned to his boss, ready to argue, but Kuroo had just pushed him lightly in the room, declared the instructions on the notepad more than enough and ran off somewhere, probably to break down software in the nice, ventilated office with the soft chairs. Kenjiro, on the other hand, had to pick apart the machines, label, rebag and retag everything for analysis. It was going to be a long day.

After filling up the initial paperwork, he considered the first box on the table and went to get some protective clothing. One never knew with those things, especially the old ones. Catching some nasty disease because of Kuroo was so not on his agenda. Covering his mouth for good measure, he pulled out the custom toolkit he’d paid an arm and a leg  
for and adjusted the lights. There went nothing…

 

Six hours later, he tried to stand up properly, and found out he couldn’t. After spending so much time bent over the table, his spine simply refused to cooperate without a fight. He grabbed the edge and pushed up, wincing at the terrible sound his vertebrae made and the pain freezing his muscles. That seriously hurt. After making sure everything was properly filed and put away, he headed for the office with what felt like empty hope for food. Stretching still felt like hot needles digging deep in his joints but he was nothing but determined. 

Kenjiro dropped his protective clothing in the bin by the door and locked behind himself. And barely stopped himself from screaming. Where had Kuroo found the evidence ? A time capsule left open in a grain silo ? He shuddered. There was not enough hand sanitizer in the country to make him feel even relatively clean. He was sure that even with all the layers between him and the piles of dust masquerading as machines, he probably had a nest of spiders living in his shirt. Or worse. Gross, gross, gross ! It was a good thing he’d skipped breakfast this morning because some of the things he’d seen had honestly turned his stomach.

Just as he was about to open the office door, Kenjiro glanced at the other door. It was…open, actually. With his hand on the doorknob, he had a quick debate with himself, got into several heated arguments and threatened himself with full boycott on aloe drinks for a week, but in the end got out as the victor and tiptoed to the audit department. Which, in reality, was just an office, like theirs. If caught, he could play dumb and tired, and claim confusion because of poisonous vapors. Or something. But curiousity got him and he hadn’t seen the other man in days because of the weekend. The itch beneath his skin insisted and he was only human.

Gently pushing the door with one finger, Kenjiro looked around. Well, that definitely didn’t look suspicious at all. Just him sneaking around like a thief. In a police station. Ugh. The door slid smoothly and he stretched his neck. Haiba, the pale foreign assistant, was deep in thought and almost hidden under several piles of folders which, considering the guy loomed over almost everyone at the station, said a lot. There were a couple of empty desks, currently occupied by heavy books that looked like mandatory university reading material, and, closest to the door was…

Kenjiro didn’t know Semi Eita wore glasses. The narrow, square lenses suited his sharp features like they were designed for it and the cream frames looked strangely fitting for such a light man. Though said sharp features were currently marred by the most impressive bruises he’d ever seen under anyone’s eyes. Eita was looking about as rested as Kenjiro himself while he’d been in school. And this level of thin, stretched skin and foggy eyes only came after days upon days of not enough sleep. What was going on ?

He slid back quietly and headed for the vending machine in the lobby. Maybe getting some sugar in would clear his head. 

\- Hey, hey, hey, look who’s here ! My bro’s little assistant ! How are you, little assistant ? – He couldn’t help it, he ground his teeth. The man meant well, Kenjiro knew it, but sometimes…sometimes he was too much. Bokuto Kotarou, somehow managing to look both professional and lazy in his pressed uniform, gave him a smile as bright as the snow outside. He couldn’t even dislike the officer since this type of open and honest enthusiasm was impossible to fake. Ugh. Not even being able to smile because of all the… stuff he could feel crawling all over him, Kenjiro settled for nodding. It was the best he could muster. – You looking for him ? – No, Kenjiro most definitely wasn’t looking for Kuroo. The man would probably send him back to the lab and he needed fresh air and a different landscape for ten minutes or so. No more. Then, he’d go back to the pile of dust bunnies that probably hid actual real bunnies deep inside. He wouldn’t be surprised. – Because he’s out, went to talk to some expert or something in person. But Kenma’s in the office, if you need help ! – And the thousand gigawatt smile was back again. 

He wasn’t sure how the loud officer got along so well with Kuroo’s consultant who seemed his exact opposite, but right now, he couldn’t spare enough brain cells that weren’t comatose to ponder the mystery. He just nodded a little in the general direction of the desks, hummed under his nose and headed for the dark and gloomy corner that housed the food vending machine.

It was a big scary thing. Men who wrestled armed drunks, were afraid of venturing in the hallway. No matter what they did, the light never got even remotely usable and even when they’d been fixing the walls, that corner had been left cracked and peeling. Usually, Kenjiro wouldn’t bother. The thing charged too much anyway, and while he didn’t believe in every little domestic superstition, he didn’t want his soul eaten by a possessed ancient vending machine stuffed with chocolate and crisps. It was just counterproductive. Good thing he’d left any concerns, inhibitions and self-preservation at the door of the lab earlier that day, because he didn’t even twitch at the slinking shadows and buzzing lightbulb. Wow, it really was dark in there. Something crunched under his foot and something deep and animalistic in his brain warned him not to look. Apparently, he had more in common with cats and their suicidal tendencies since after two more steps, he turned around. 

Peeled paint. It had been old peeled paint. Though it definitely hadn’t felt like that…

Reaching the ancient monster, Kenjiro felt like a priest about to offer a sacrifice to an ancient god. Glancing at the cash in his hand, he approached as carefully as one would a sleeping tiger. Slowly. Quietly. The lightbulb buzzed and went out. In the choking darkness, he did his best not to scream. Not that it took a lot – his breath was frozen in his chest. It was pulsing on his eyes and sliding down his throat, and he couldn’t force his mouth to work, to call for help. His fingers were going numb, the pinpricks climbing up his skin and running down his back. And the darkness still held. He gathered enough strength for one scream…

And the light came back. Kenjiro could feel his heart in his throat and hear it in his ears. His vision was going blurry not only because of the sudden brightness, but also from the lack of oxygen. He still couldn’t take a deep breath, the shallow inhales rung in his ears and he couldn’t tell if they were louder and faster than his pulse or not. Getting his thrice damned chocolate felt like a daze, like he could hear through thick cotton and see through layers upon layers of lace. Or cobwebs. No tremble in his hands, but he felt like his fingers were going blue from being freezingly cold. And then, he ran. Later the memories were vague, but he knew he’s called every little muscle memory his body had to spring like his life depended on it. For some reason, it felt like it did.

Right before he burst in the lobby, where all the officers and also the civilians, would see him, he remembered himself and took a slight detour that would take him to the office without seeing anyone. And, by some miracle, he really didn’t stumble upon a random clerk or a lost civilian. Stopping at the door of the department, he looked down for the first time. His hands were shaking which was all kinds of pathetic, but at least he didn’t look like he’d lose any appendages out of hypothermia. That was nice. What was also nice were the not one or two, but four, huge chocolate and caramel desserts. Four ? What had he been thinking ? Obviously, nothing. The “fight or flight” response worked in strange ways.

On one hand, he had a pile of sugar and at least a little caffeine. Maybe enough to get him through the day, if he didn’t stuff it all in his face in the next five seconds. On the other hand...Cursing his generous nature, and almost laughing at himself for even considering having a generous nature, Kenjiro pushed the door to the other office again.

Eita did look just a little better. He’d probably taken a minute to enjoy the open window. Or a nap. Or, Kenjiro considered, he’d been gone for hours and the other man had had time to rest well. He still looked like Hell, but at least there was some life behind the spectacles. Oh, shit. He’d forgotten the spectacles. 

He could feel himself almost salivating. Every single librarian or professor fantasy he’s ever entertained, with nameless, faceless partners, of course, came crashing in his head. He’d never allow himself to get in a position vulnerable enough to play like that but fantasies couldn’t hurt. Until now, when they were about to bring a very specific kind of pain. And suffering. Pure torture. Trying to erase them didn’t do much, but he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. Not this time. Squaring his shoulders, he headed for Eita’s desk.

With the corner of his eye, he could see the auditor’s assistant look at him curiously. Seriously, he wasn’t even trying to be sneaky, he was outright gawking. Rude.

\- Here. You should learn to follow your own advice from time to time. Couldn’t… It couldn’t…

\- Kenjiro ? – Now he looked concerned and mildly alarmed. – Are you okay ?

No. No, he wasn’t. He’d had a whole speech on taking care of one’s self, he’d even added a little gloating on how Eita gave advice but never listened to himself, but the darkest, most painful-looking hickey he’d ever seen in his life, marred Eita’s neck almost at his hairline on the back of his neck. He hadn’t seen it in the beginning because of the unhealthy way Eita had been slumped, but that was… It looked like it had been…sucked for hours. And…chewed. What, the… It probably couldn’t even qualify for a hickey. It was full on bruise, in various shades of blue and purple, huge and almost…textured looking. Like the skin was so irritated, it had been rubbed raw. Or bitten open. He was speechless.

Carefully dropping two of the desserts on the desk, he left the office, walking backwards and never turning his back to the two people staring at him with honest curiousity. He closed the door as quietly as possible and tried to gather himself before he went in their office. 

Why had the sight of that disturbed him ? Why ? It just showed Eita and Taichi liked to play rough occasionally. That wasn’t strange. They were adults who could do whatever they wanted. It just had been so…there. Kenjiro tried to do what he did best when facing a strange emotional situation – tried to analyse it. Was he disgusted ? Was he ? No. Some people were into it. And Eita didn’t seem bothered that it was visible. Was he worried ? Hm. Still no. Judging by how nonchalant the man had been, he didn’t even seem to understand what Kenjiro had been looking at. Was he…He had to be honest. Was he aroused ? 

No. No, he wasn’t. And his pulse still drummed in his ears. Whatever. He’d go in the office, give Kenma some chocolate, stretch a little more, and go back to the task on hand. And not think about what had been keeping Eita awake for so long.

Which brought him to Taichi. Who, apparently, had been keeping his boyfriend from sleeping for far too long. Because of sex. Seriously, what was with that ? Kenjiro opened the door, deep in his thoughts, not even paying attention to the other person in the room. He knew one could have periods of high libido but this was unhealthy. Eita had looked really, really bad. Exhausted. And Taichi was supposed to be the clever and observant one. The fact that he’d misread the other man so badly left the kind of sour taste in his mouth that no chocolate would be able to wash off.

\- Hey. – He would have jumped but he was all out of adrenaline for the day after the spring through the station. So he just turned, slowly, bit by bit, to see Kenma with his knees pulled up in Kuroo’s chair. The other man’s huge hoodie made him look like a child. Or, now that he thought about it, someone with a much taller lover. Huh. That was an interesting thought that distracted him nicely from his pondering over how terribly he’d misjudged a man he thought he knew. 

Kenjiro waited for Kenma to speak but the expert simply moved around in the chair and didn’t say a thing. After a few tense seconds, Kenjiro sighed quietly and threw the chocolate dessert at the huge thick red hoodie that masqueraded as a programmer. For such a unmotivated person, Kenma could move fast and accurate. The dessert was halfway in his mouth so fast Kenjiro didn’t even see him unwrap it. Impressive. They stared a little more ( it was getting a bit ridiculous ) and Kenjiro turned to head for the lab and finish for the day. He still had a pile of junk to dig through and the break had been more than enough. At least now any attention he could spare from the details he had to note, he could redirect to Eita’s unnatural love bites and Kenma’s possession of obviously borrowed clothes. No space for the possible bear-sized rodents that probably lived in the boxes he was given. Silver lining.

 

Several hours later, Kenjiro had showered twice, used all of the unpleasant and useless soap at the station and then stolen someone else’s who had forgotten their bag in the changing room. He’d feel guilty, except for the fact that the body wash smelled luxurious and after scrubbing himself almost raw, he could feel almost like a human being again. True, the horrors he’d witnessed would haunt his nightmares for years to come, but at least his skin didn’t look grey anymore. Which was always a plus. And while he’d walked around in a towel, glad that nobody else was using the showers at the time, he’d dug around and found out he’d remembered to leave a clean suit in his locker. He might’ve been assaulted by more dirt and, he shuddered, mutated cockroaches than at any other point of his life but he managed to keep his human appearance. Always human. No radioactive appendages had sprouted so he was as happy as possible. Also, he smelled like sandalwood. Lovely. Glancing at his watch, he tried not to frown too much. It wasn’t as late as when he’d leave sometimes, but it was dark and he was starving. And definitely didn’t have the energy to cook. Living alone sucked, even if he’d been doing it for years. Maybe take out… Or…No. He wouldn’t. Would he ?

Half an hour later he realised that yes, he would. The café was brightly lit and looked full. Oh. Date night. He hadn’t gone out on a weekday for a long time. Or a weekend, to be honest. It was kind of sad, actually. But, to focus on the current problem.

The bell on the door jingled and he felt eyes slide over him and then dismiss him as unimportant. All the tables were full and the fireplace was cracking. He could smell…apples. Apples and cinnamon. What an idyllic picture. That he didn’t want any of. He just wanted some food and a dark room to sleep the next week off. It probably wouldn’t happen but one could hope.

Behind the counter was a young man Kenjiro had seen only once. Tall, smiley and covered in freckles, he looked about Kenjiro’s age or slightly younger, and was currently chatting with a couple of girls who were all giggles. Loud, piercing giggles that drilled in his temples and made his nape pound in a rhythm he wished he could ignore. What was with everyone today ? Didn’t they know people had jobs ? He shook his head but the pain sloshed around like water and he felt almost dizzy.

It was all Kuroo’s fault anyway. It didn’t matter that he’d spent years, first in high school and then in both university and several academies, to study this exact thing, and that he’d wanted to do it since he’d been a small child. Or that he’d actually enjoyed the day to a certain extent because this had been the type of real investigation he’d been dreaming about. None of that mattered, because he’d gotten dirty, the damned vending machine was out to get him, he’d been terribly, terribly wrong about someone he’s considered a friend and he’d kind of made a fool of himself in front of Eita. Again. That sounded like a new personal record. Of course, nobody cared about the fact that his vision was starting to fuzz around the edges and he hadn’t eaten anything of substance since the night before. They just kept going. And going. And…

A hand grabbed him above the elbow and before he screamed, he was being pulled back, around the counter and through a door that closed with a soft click. The new space was blessedly dark and quiet, though he could still hear the pounding in his head. What was probably the same hand that had dragged him, pushed him back and he went like a doll, crashing on a deep stuffed sofa. And just kept going down like a puppet without strings, until he was laying down, not even caring who was in the room with him. Since the sloshing in his head quieted since he’d stopped moving, he took a deep breath and rubbed his face.

\- I know you said you’re all competent but this is clearly too much. – Wow, someone was upset. He’d never heard Taichi sound so cold. Or detached. Kenjiro dared to open one eye slightly, and it took him a second to focus on the man who was currently looming over him in the low light. He definitely looked upset, with his lips pulled thin and dark eyes shining. Kenjiro could see the muscles on his jaw from the strange vantage point, and it looked like Taichi would need a dentist because this kind of heavy teeth-grinding couldn’t be healthy. And then it clicked what he’s said.

\- You’re one to talk. – Definitely rude and absolutely unlike any of his other conversations with him, but all Kenjiro could see was Eita staring with glassy eyes at his monitor at work. Also, his headache was burning down any sort of filter he might have had on his words. Nothing left.

\- That’s a strong accusation you’re throwing around. Want to tell me what I did ? – Look at that, sarcasm ! How entertaining. Not. Any other time, Taichi would have probably said it with a much softer, flirty tone, Kenjiro just knew it. This time, though, this time he was being unpleasant for the sake of it. That made two of them.

\- Don’t know. Maybe not letting the head of the auditor department actually do his job right ? You know, because he actually needs to be awake and all for that ? I’ve heard it actually helps a lot. I mean, I can do my job in my sleep, but not everyone is as good as me. You’ll get him to sleep through the ned on the world if you keep going . Obviously, he needs his rest so while it’s none of my business what the two of you do at home, why don’t you try to control your urges occasionally ? I’m sure the results will be positive.

To his credit, Taichi didn’t even blink, though his breathing went deeper. And his pupils were huge. Kenjiro was about to get punched. Best case scenario. Or choked to death, the other man seemed like if he did something like that, he’d like it slow and personal.

After a few second of staring and a particularly long exhale, he leaned forward, folding at the knees. While his face was almost level as Kenjiro’s, he was still looking down his nose at him and the low light made him appear almost inhuman, with his high, sharp cheekbones that seemed to cut through his face. Suddenly, the tension left his features and they softened into something that would have been warm and caring if it wasn’t for his eyes. The choking to death still wasn’t out of the question.

Taichi breathed out, Kenjiro almost tasting him on his lips, and smiled just a little.

\- Why don’t you try not bothering your pretty head with things you have no idea about ? Obviously, you have enough on your plate. Leave Eita to me, I am more than capable of taking care of him.

\- I’ll have to disagree. – He tried for a smile though it probably came out as mostly teeth. – Respectfully, of course. – Taichi finally blinked, sighed heavily and stood up, only to drop back on the sofa with a muffled “Move.”. Kenjiro barely managed to get his legs out of way as the other man stretched, appearing as tired as himself.

Now that he actually looked at him, he realised Taichi looked even worse than Eita. No shadows under his eyes but his hair was terrible and he seemed incapable to keep said eyes open.

\- Hey. – A glance, though it was curious, none of that cold almost-cruelty left in his expression. – What is it ? – He considered it, eyes closed, for long enough that Kenjiro thought he’s fallen asleep.

\- I had to remove several unpleasant individuals from here a couple of weeks ago. – Remove…? – I fired them. God, Kejiro, really ?

\- Well, no offense, but you do give off a certain…vibe.

\- Do I, now ? Anyway, Yamaguchi came two days later but he’s new and all he does is run the front. Really well, I admit, but still. – So that was the young man’s name. Interesting. 

– I need people to actually work in the kitchen but finding someone to the café’s standards apparently is impossible. And because of that, I’ve been here from opening to closing, seven days a week. For the last twelve days. It wouldn’t have been an issue but Eita sleeps so lightly a creak in the neighbours’ floor will wake him. The ones two houses down. He’s been up with me before sunrise for too long.

Oh. Oh.

That…actually made sense. It also made sense that someone like Eita would not just turn around and go back to sleep after being woken up for such a reason. Now, Kenjiro felt even more like a complete ass. Not only had he made himself look like an idiot earlier today, but now he’d tried to tell someone what to do and not to do in his own relationship. He was hitting all the lowest points, truly.

\- I have an hour and a half more, and then we close for the day. Stay here and I’ll get you some tea. – What ? – I’m going to guess…migraines ? Yamaguchi won’t bother you, promise. – Kenjiro opened his mouth to argue out of habit, but Taichi had apparently recovered his posture and shook his head. – Do it for me. You’re not feeling okay and I can’t let you outside in this weather. Eita will drop you off when he picks me. Oh, and you really smell like him, you know ? It suits you.

And, without leaving space for arguments, he glided out of the room. What had just happened ? And how had he ended up, again, waiting for Eita to drive him home ? The first time he’d been asleep on his feet and didn’t really remember anything, but his luck had, apparently, run out some time around that same morning. Actually, what was this about smelling like him…? No. Fate would never be that cruel. 

A soft clink dragged him out of the internal screaming he was in the middle of just to see a pair of soft brown eyes that were really, really close to his. The man smiled lightly and straightened.

\- You okay ? Boss said green tea with salted caramel but that’s really, really sweet and would’ve irritated your headache. Hibiscus and chamomile ? It’s good, promise.

It took Kenjiro a few moments to gather himself enough to decipher the words and form a response.

\- Sounds nice. – And, because he wasn’t raised without manners, he went for polite. – Thank you.

Obviously, it was the right thing to say, because he got a slightly wider smile. Wow, he had freckles. Lots and lots of them. Not sure why his fried brain decided to latch on that, Kenjiro shuffled enough to rise from his weirs position and actually sit up.

\- Um, if you don’t mind me asking… - This was about to go downhill and it was going to happen fast. – You seem close to Kawanishi and all, I mean, he’s super nice when he’s not trying to intimidate people – Wasn’t that the best summary of his character he’d even heard. – but I was wondering…Look, I’ll be frank. – Please, do, so I can die of mortification faster. Don’t drag it. – He’s looking for more people to help in the back and I really, really want to do that. Customers are nice, it’s not that I dislike it, but I’d like to take bigger part in the baking and all, you know. I mean, I haven’t tried baking by myself because I’m afraid I’ll blow up my apartment and when I asked Kawanishi for tips or recipes, the ones he gave me made no sense since they were way too complicated, so I thought maybe his friends would have similar hobbies but be better at explaining, and I am rambling, sorry…

No stops for breath. No pauses. It was separate sentences but that was as far as he’d go. His headache hadn’t even returned yet because of shock after shock and he decided to abuse that. But first, he had to make sure he’d understood.

\- Wait, he can’t explain ? – The other man sighed. Kenjiro took it as a sign to take a sip of the tea. Wow, flowery. But, nice. Light. Huh.

\- He’s really, really nice. Kind. Took me in without experience and all. But, he thinks it’s easy and clear and it just isn’t. I feel bad asking him again and again to explain, especially since we’re understaffed. Sorry to bother you with it…

\- No, it’s fine. – And, surprisingly, it was. Just when he’d thought the day couldn’t get any weirder. On the other hand, Taichi had mentioned his currently only employee was a decent human being and Kenjiro could grill him a little more on their way home. Having company definitely sounded nice, too. – I am no expert but I’ve been feeding myself for a while now. And, I mean, craving some very specific desserts they don’t sell anywhere around can get annoying if you can’t make them. So, sure, if you don’t expect masterpieces, I can help with the basics. If you want.

The smile he got in response was pure sunshine. What was with all the positive people in this city ? The man opened his mouth to say something but Taichi’s voice rang through the hallway.

\- I got to go. But you come here often, right ? I’ll see you later ! Thank you, you’re saving my life !

Kenjiro lifted the cup to his lips again. How did he keep getting himself in those situations ? Just, how ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> Comments, kudos, criticisms and anything else you'd like to talk about are more than welcome. Let me know what you think !


	11. Of last-night's leftovers and cold bedrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you're an Olympic medalist in Jumping to Conclusions ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had several ways it could be worded and some details were supposed to be different, but the direction was always this. I am still smoothing things over but I think this turned out pretty nicely.

It was for the best. Taichi kept repeating it to himself day after day, when he held fifteen-hour shifts and barely made it to his bed. The two assholes he’d kicked out should’ve been grateful he hadn’t done worse. Though, when he thought about how they hadn’t even thought about making up excuses because “it had been their right” and “it was his obligation as their boss” he felt like spilling at least some blood. And he still had their addresses. Hmm. Not that he’d do anything, but it was nice to dream. Especially when it was evening, the café was packed and he was at the end of his patience. Closing up early wasn’t even an option when he didn’t have even one empty table. He tried not to sigh too much or show his displeasure. It wasn’t his clients’ fault his mood was sour and they most definitely didn’t deserve it.

The bell on the door dragged him out of his thoughts. While Yamaguchi was chatting at the counter, and Taichi was more than grateful for him as the young man had proven again and again he was as honest and reliable as the day was long, a figure slowly entered and then closed the door quietly. A few seconds of careful examination from behind the high case led to the conclusion that the newest customer was Kenjiro. Now that was a pleasant surprise. Though what wasn’t so pleasant was his unhealthy colour. Kenjiro’s usual tan ran lighter than Taichi himself but warmer than Eita and seeing him now, looking somewhere between grey and a rather disgusting shade of green was a bit disconcerning. Also, unless Taichi was wrong, he was swaying on his feet a little. Some people…

 

Two hours later, Taichi was leaning way too heavily on the window of the car. Eita was careful because of the fresh snow and the empty roads felt endless. In the darkness, with snowflakes darting at the windshield and every sound getting lost in the cottony frost outside, the warm interior felt more than intimate. Of course, if would have been even more interesting if their passenger was awake, though, Taichi thought, perfect happiness didn’t really exist. The young man on the back seat was in deep sleep, not making a sound, completely oblivious to the world outside of his eyelids. 

Taichi glanced back. He was an interesting picture, a ridiculously pretty man in a well-fitting trendy suit, laying across the seat with his strange straight fringe all messy. It made Taichi think how old, exactly, he was. He’d though somewhere around his age, maybe a couple of years younger, but now, with the flashing streaks of light from the streetlights illuminating his face every once in a while, he looked like a teenager. A disturbed teenager, Taichi noted. His face wasn’t slack in sleep. Whatever he was running from, because that kind of distrust didn’t come from a carefree past, it was much closer in dreams.

\- You tell me I worry too much, but you’re exactly the same. – He glanced at his boyfriend. Eita was wearing his soft smile again, though it was a bit frayed around the edges.

\- Not the first time you’re saying that. – Eita just hummed lightly. – You just missed the turn, by the way.

\- Nah. I’ll try to get him to stay in the guest room tonight.

\- How forward of you, Eita. – The almost feral smile on his boyfriend’s lips was a good match to his purr. Taichi knew Eita, knew how to work with him and how to go against him. True, the other man was still an enigma, even if people usually assumed Taichi was the strange one in the relationship, but he could match him well. Apparently, they were going to act tonight. 

And then he dropped the grin, sighing a little. Taichi was grateful the road was empty because Eita suddenly looked much more tired than he’d been a few seconds ago.

\- I know I joke about it a lot, but I actually worry about him. I mean… - He sighed again. – Look at him. I see him every day and I’m not sure if he ever sleeps. Or eats, aside from what Kuroo manages to bully him into. I just don’t get him. And today, he looked like he’d seen a ghost. Twice. I just…It’s not even like that, you know. He’s a friend.

\- I know. – What Taichi definitely wasn’t going to tell him, though, was how sharp the young man had been because he’d thought he was hurting his boyfriend. That kind of aggressive defense, mixed with something that had looked like…disappointment, while he’d still been disgustingly green, had made Taichi stop. And consider him again. But that was between the two of them. He wasn’t one to keep secrets but something made him wait. And observe. 

They arrived without any further accidents, Eita pulling carefully in the garage since even after cleaning the piles of snow in the morning, the cottony blanket had grown again. Taichi, on the other hand, had the questionable chore of waking up their potential guest. He decided to tap his shoulder, juust a little…

And almost got Kenjiro a concussion, considering how fast he jumped up and back, and slammed both in the roof of the car and the side door at the same time. The wide look he got was blank, empty and Taichi was sure that in that exact moment, the other man had no idea who was in front of him. 

Instead of going for the classic “hands in the air” pose, Taichi just stood still. Eita had given them a sharp glance but the snow and ice on their yard didn’t allow him to split his attention for too long.

\- Hey. – The haze slowly left Kenjiro’s eyes but in its place rose the kind of suspicion usually reserved for life-or-death choices. – Eita suggested you stay in our guest room tonight. The roads aren’t in their best condition. He’ll drive you tomorrow.

\- I wouldn’t want to impose. 

\- I am the one who invited you, it’s no trouble. – Eita chose that moment to turn off the engine and the car sank into thick darkness. - Come on, I’ll get the heat on in the bedroom, I’m sure you’re exhausted.

Kenjiro shut the door as carefully as possible and followed Eita while trying to keep Taichi within his field of view. The amount of suspicion he was displaying would have been kind of funny if not for the strange look he’d had on his face when Taichi had woken him up. That pure, unadulterated shock couldn’t have been faked even for blackmail value. At least that what he hoped. 

 

And that’s how the two of them ended in their spare bedroom while his boyfriend went to dig through their fridge for leftovers. Taichi was pulling out fresh sheets while Kenjiro was trying to look busy while still not actually doing anything. Whatever was on his mind apparently needed some time to take shape and form, and make enough sense to be shown to the world.

\- Can I ask you something ? – Ah, there it was. He’d been strange from the moment Eita had invited him to stay in their spare room and Taichi was honestly curious to hear what the issue was.

\- Sure. – He went for nonchalance, busying himself with the pillowcases while the other man stood there silent. After a few seconds of stretching quiet, Taichi raised his eyes to his companion. – Yes ?

\- What’s in for you ? – He was doing it on purpose, Taichi just knew it. Whatever hesitance Kenjiro had let blanket him in the car was gone now, the raised eyebrows and tight lips a sharp and almost unpleasant contrast to the wide-eyed distrust from only a few minutes ago. It made him almost uncomfortable seeing how well the other man could shift moods or, at least, faces. Almost.

He, personally, never had had to do anything like that since his default expression, based on too many people’s words, was slightly bored, almost expressionless and kind of lazy. He couldn’t find anything wrong with that impression so he’d just kept going the same way. Eita was his complete opposite, an animated and emotional man who wore his heart on his sleeve and his entire rainbow of emotions – in his dark eyes. He was changeable and could be moody but those expressions were real and honest. His boyfriend was too open in his feelings to ever don a mask or, at least, one that could fool anyone.

What he was seeing right now was nothing like Eita’s short fused and even shorter lived temper. This was a carefully planned and constructed challenge with a touch of a sneer in the slight curl of a lip. It had to be fake but the ease he’d put it on and the mastery of painting one’s own features with such a realistic emotion were a bit…unpleasant. How well he’d fooled him. Not disappointing, he wasn’t upset that someone was trying very successfully to hide themselves from him, no, it was more like…a chase. A different kind of challenge. To peel all the layers off until Kenjiro’s bare soul was left in the open, with every little thought clear as a summer day and every tiny nuance of his character out for him to see. It had to be a defense mechanism, there was no other option, but it only made the truth, however deep it was hidden, a treasure he had to have.

Kenjiro couldn’t have realised it but while Eita liked challenges that were more out in the open, this…this hunt was what Taichi was all about. The many faces he’d seen so far just made him want to reach out and with the gentlest touch possible to start unraveling the million and one knots that held the man in front of him together. Until he reached a level where even if he wanted to lie, there would be nothing to hide behind. His curiousity was lit like a bonfire and his goal was as clear as three years ago, when a handsome man with sharp features and bright eyes in a bad-fitting suit had tried to talk to him. Things were about to get really interesting.

He tried not to smile too widely. Freaking out the other man would not lead to anything constructive. Also, while the chase was fun, scaring one’s prey so it would run faster was plain stupid. And he didn’t want to make Kenjiro uncomfortable. He was, after all, a friend. True, one that had no idea he was about to be forced to defend two frontlines at the same time, but still. One had to take care of their friends. For now, he would settle for crossing his arms, leaning a hip on the dresser and tilting his head.

\- Do you really want me to ask you that much ? – Judging from the cracks in his confidence that were hidden the moment they showed, the other man didn’t appreciate Taichi’s attempt at humour.

\- Look, I know that Eita said…I’m sure you know what he said. What is in for you, though ? You don’t want me, most definitely not in that way, so what ? Are you in an open relationship or something ? Do you get off from watching him with other men ? Is this a thing both of you are into ? Or are you into non-sexual dominance or something ?

From all the things he could come up with…

\- The dominance is most definitely sexual, if I can be completely honest. As for the rest…

\- You know what I mean. – And now he was getting angry. That was so not going in any of the directions he could have predicted. The wide-eyed look was back, though with how sharply he shook his head to get his fringe from his face, this time it was definitely not from shock. – Don’t insult me.

\- Well, maybe if you ask a question that makes sense, I’d give you an answer you actually like, how’s that ? – He was usually a good host and all but Kenjiro was twisting his own words and Taichi really, really didn’t like it.

\- I think I was clear enough. You’ve made it clear you don’t want me in any way that resembles romance. – Why was he running in circles, using words upon words to say the same thing ? Taichi had understood him perfectly the first time but the implications were not something he agreed with so he’d tried to get the other man to stop and rethink his opinion. Not…that. – And if you’re not into that kind of things, why do you agree to be around me that much ?

\- Do I need a reason ? – Keniro’s arrow-straight posture and tight grasp on his own arms told him that yes, he, apparently needed a reason. And because the real explanation would take far too long with the ticking bomb in the room, he went for something easy. The shallowest reason, the bare surface of his fascination with the man in front of him. – Where to begin with ? You are, as I’m sure you know, so very beautiful.

Two things happened at the same time. Eita pushed the door open and Kenjiro’s entire expression fell.

\- Hey, food should be ready in a few…

\- I am not having sex with you. 

Talk about silence. Taichi could swear he heard the sound of Eita closing his mouth after a few seconds of staring at the frozen moment in the room. His boyfriend sighed a little, rubbed his face and mumbled something, walking backward and slamming the door closed.

\- I feel like I missed a few parts of the conversation we were having. Do you mind…

\- No need to play dumb. I just told you. I am not having sex with you. Either of you. Now, can I have my jacket so I can call a taxi ? I’d rather get home as soon as possible. It’s already late enough.

\- When did I ever mention…

\- I get that you’re just looking for a third to play who wouldn’t say anything but…

\- Will you stop interrupting me for five seconds ? – He had never been one to raise his voice for nothing but Kenjiro was getting to him for the second time in the same day. Not even his stealing employees had managed to achieve that. And he had kicked them out without references. – If you actually listened, instead of, I don’t know, jump to conclusions, you would get it through that thick skull of yours. Now, I need you to listen to me very, very carefully, because I am not repeating myself. Get it ?

The mute nod he got was a bit anticlimactic but he’d take what he could get.

\- Good. Now, I care about Eita a lot. We’ve lived together for a long time, we’ve been exclusively dating for even longer. Get it ? – Another nod. – Perfect. He was never one for casual sex, I was. Notice I am using past tense here. Okay ? – This time, Kenjiro just tilted his head like a confused kitten. At least he was listening. Taichi hadn’t planned to give this speech…ever, but Life rarely asked about one’s plans. – I stopped when I met him, he’d never started. Now, - Tachi realised he was closer than before, only a meter and a half from the other man, so he used it to his advantage. Taking a couple large steps, he stopped when his toes almost touched Kenjiro’s and leaner forward. – can you imagine me sharing something as rare and as precious as him with someone that I don’t trust completely would treat him in the way he deserves ? And, - Taichi breathed the word in the other man’s slender neck. – can you imagine me being so altruistic that I would share his affections without gaining anything of equal value ? You know me better than that, Kenjiro. How about you try not to insult me ?

He lifted his head. The last was said almost at Kenjiro’s lips, Taichi’s eyes above his but ready to hold his gaze until he got his response. Now he was the one giving the challenge. 

Caramel eyes stared back from under cinnamon lashes, his features shifting into something Taichi couldn’t read at first. A study in warm colours and sweetness that thinly covered a crystal-sharp mind and just as faceted personality, he still couldn’t get a clear read on what he was really thinking at that moment. 

And then it hit him. Kenjiro was calming down. Whatever had gone through his head had him relax or, at least, put on a really convincing face. His expression softened, lashes swept down once, twice, and lips curled a little.

He stepped, just a few centimetres, but he ended only a millimeter away from touching Taichi’s chest. With a sharp movement Taichi was starting to realise was a simple habit of someone who’d worn long fringe for far too long, Kanjiro bared his eyes again and they…sparkled. Raising himself on his toes, he stole some of Taichi’s air and then, after a few seconds that felt like years, of challenging stares, he pressed his smooth cold lips to his. 

It lasted for a second. Nothing more. And there was no tongue, his hands hanging by his side. He wasn’t trying to seduce and Taichi knew that if he was in a book or something he’d feel his heart try to burst out of his chest or hear anger choirs. But this was reality. And he felt the kiss for what it was. An answer. A thrown gauntlet. His speech had, apparently, made the rules of whatever game Kenjiro thought they were playing clear and he was willing to participate. 

When he went back down on his heels, Taichi chased after those lips, not even trying to ignite passion. They were playing, he knew now. The tension was gone and this…this was a hunt. Only, both of them thought of themselves as the hunter. Too bad for Kenjiro, he was outnumbered.

Taichi slid his mouth across Kenjiro’s cheekbone, down the fine line of his face all the way to the graceful curve on his shoulder. Just nuzzling, keeping it dry and more just breathing than doing anything serious. 

\- You know, if you decide to play…we’ll wreck you.

\- That’s a lot of confidence you have there. – He felt the words more than hearing them, the vibrations of the whisper loud against his cheek.

\- We’ll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Kudos, comments and criticisms are more than welcome so keep them coming !


	12. Or caramel lattes and cold hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes after an interesting night ? An even more interesting morning. ( Not that kind of interesting, sorry.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of ramyunislife's birthday present. Keep being awesome !

  Well, that wasn’t awkward at all. Eita leaned on the wall, trying really hard not to listen through the door like a creep. True, it was his house, but still.

  What had they been talking about for Kenjiro to snap like that ? Actually, it was obvious what, but how had the conversation reached that point ? He was going to interrogate Taichi later because curiousity was eating him alive. Now, he had promised their guest food. Though considering how he’d been asleep on his feet from noon, Eita didn’t have high hopes for dinner.

  Twenty minutes later, he was making their bed when Taichi dragged himself in the bedroom. He was smiling softly but even the cute expression couldn’t hide how his eyes were closing.

 - I guess dinner’s out of the question ? – Taichi just hummed in answer and stretched. Hmm. The black dress shirt he’d worn today was long enough to be tucked in his pants but fit well enough to give him some delicious details on his boyfriend’s muscular back. It was a nice back, he couldn’t deny. Taking the two steps that separated them, he didn’t wait for Taichi to turn, instead sliding his palms around his slim hips. – How’s our guest doing ? – Taichi leaned back and Eita took the hint. Up his hands went, under the shirt and over his ribs, only to slide back and settle over his stomach. Propping his chin on his partner’s shoulder, Eita glanced with the corner of his eye. Taichi appeared to be deep in thought.

 - Asleep. He went out like a candle.

 - Want to tell me what was all that about ?

 - Sure… - But he didn’t continue. Eita rubbed the skin under his palms a little, hugging his partner even tighter. A few seconds of tension later, he pulled back and dragged Taichi by the hand.

 - Come on, you need to be up early tomorrow.

 

  In the soft darkness on the bedroom, with just the clock breaking the night’s veil, Eita was petting Taichi’s soft hair. While they always slept together, such intimate moments had gotten rarer with the current case at the Station and Taichi’s problem at the café. So he ran his fingers through the light strands, scratching a little here and there, and feeling his boyfriend settle down like a cat. His other hand was over Taichi’s waist and he was holding him loosely, but still touching as much of his skin as possible.

  Warm, he was always so warm and he always smelled of cinnamon and vanilla, the scents ingrained beneath the skin after years on the job. Soft, like most people never got to see him, different from the loose confidence he always carried like a halo. Just a tired man, real, solid, in his arms. Eita had missed the feeling.

  But, they had something to talk about.

 - Hey. – Taichi only shuffled a little, getting more comfortable, and moved until his head was over Eita’s heart, fingers spread over his ribs. – What happened tonight ?

 - He misunderstood.

 - Taichi… - That had been the expected answer, if he could be honest. It didn’t mean that he liked it. They had their secrets, he knew it, but when it came to Kenjiro, the only way would be to do it together. Or not do it at all. – You’ve been saying that a lot recently. Look, I know we already talked about it, but if you have even the tiniest doubt, even the smallest reserve, I would never… I’d never look at him like that again. Or anyone else. Never. No matter what, your happiness is what matters to me, okay ? You’re the one that’s above everyone else. And if it’s for my sake only…Don’t. Just, don’t. Whatever we might have now is young enough to disappear by itself if left in the dark. It doesn’t have to be like that and the very thought that I am causing you pain rips me apart…

 - He told me to control myself and start taking better care of you. – The words were whispered against the skin of his chest and he felt them more than heard them.

 - He what ? – Well, that took a turn he hadn’t expected.

 - It’s not the first time. – Taichi performed the closest thing to a shrug one could while laying on someone else. – He was sick today, didn’t say what was wrong but I took him in the back to lie down. And yet, he still accused me of hurting you on purpose. – Ouch.

 - Now, you know he didn’t mean it. And, what we do ? We’re grown men who talk to each other. If it was a problem, I would’ve told you. I hope you know that.

 - I do. – The small urgency in his voice betrayed that while apparently this was not a problem, something else was. – But I…- He sighed. – I shouted at him, Eita. Twice. Today.

  Oh.

 - Well, he could be a brat on purpose so don’t be too hard on yourself…

 - But he wasn’t. He was just concerned about you and, later, about…no idea what but that’s beside the point. – Taichi was speaking faster and faster in a display of nerves so unusual for him, Eita was a little scared. His boyfriend was almost trembling in his hands and whatever was happening probably had nothing to do with the young man in their spare room. – I shouted at Yamaguchi today, Eita…

  His voice disappeared and for a few minutes all he could hear was Taichi’s breathing. Heavy, uneven, almost catching in his chest, Eita could feel him as if it was his own breath that couldn’t flow. All he could do was lie down, pet his back and hair, and wait. Taichi rarely fell apart but when he did, he needed at least some time to gather himself.

   He was calming down but still felt more stressed than what Eita saw on daily basis. And to raise his voice on his currently only employee…Not to forget that Yamaguchi was probably the gentlest soul in the world, too. Taichi wasn’t acting like himself and he knew it. Eita squeezed him tighter and pressed his lips to his partner’s hair.

 - I mean, have you seen Yamaguchi ? Drill sergeants can’t shout at him, he’s such a sweetheart.

 - I’m sure he wasn’t offended, he knows how… - He knew how hard it was. To not have a day of a break. Not even an hour. – Taichi, you need more employees.

 - I know ! – Eita smiled in his partner’s hair. – I know. But I can’t just put a sign on the window, you know.

 - Why not ?

 - Because…I need people who can really do the job. And whom I can trust. Also, a sign on the window ? Eita, come on.

 - You hired the two assholes you kicked out with ads and interviews and all. How about trying a different approach ? And, if you hire more than one person, you can train one in the morning and leave the other with Yamaguchi in the evenings. To learn. He might be a softie but he cares about you and the café. It will be safe with him.

 - Sometimes, I hate it when you make so much sense. – Taichi sighed again, breath warming the skin over Eita’s heart. His partner moved around again, pressing his lips to his chest, and nuzzled his throat.

 - No, you don’t. You love me, remember ? You told me only a couple of hours ago.

 - One has nothing to do with the other. I just feel like I’m losing control. Over the café, over our life together, over myself. Look what I did to you. – What was he talking about ? But Taichi just propped himself on his elbows, still on top of his chest, and touched the back of his neck lightly. Oh, the hickey. Eita had forgotten about it. It was an impressive thing, he had to admit it.

 - It’s nothing we haven’t done before. Honestly, Taichi…

 - Yes, but I usually have more control over how far I go. This ? This is unacceptable.

 - Taichi…

 - I hurt you. And nobody is allowed to hurt you, not even me. Not like that.

 - I could’ve stopped you. At any given point, I can make you stop. One way or another. You know it.

 - That’s not the point. I’ve never lost it like this. I don’t have a temper like that, I shouldn’t react in such ways. I’m not a moody teen anymore.

  Eita’s smile slipped off of his face. This was one of the things he couldn’t really do anything about. His partner was a grown man who had dealt with his own life for years before meeting him. And it wasn’t like he needed help. He just needed to talk it out. So, he just buried his fingers back in Taichi’s hair and rubbed his back.

 - Were you ever a moody teen ? – He got a light snort for that.

 - You have no idea.

 - Did you wear eyeliner ? – Silence. Impossible. No way. – Taichi, tell me you have photos. Or, at least, you can still do it. I know we’re getting sidetracked but I’m not forgetting that. Now, keep going.

 - I don’t think that’s how it works, Eita. – This time, he heard the light smile in the words.

 - Of course it does. Come on, - He poked his boyfriend in the ribs a little. – let it all out.

 - It’s not… I feel like it’s been piling up for weeks and I’ve been taking it out on you. And, also, on Kenjiro.

 - He does it on purpose, you know it.

 - I think it’s a defense mechanism. But I haven’t been acting like myself and I need to apologise. Took me a while to see it. How wrong I am behaving. What I am turning into. – Taichi propped his chin back on his palm, his elbow digging in Eita’s chest. His eyes were soft and a little sad. – And I need to find a way to stop.

 - How about solving it one problem at a time ? Break it down, take a deep breath. Tell me if there is anything I can do. – His partner tilted his head a little.

 - That’s why I love you. Your head’s always clear. – Eita knew his smile was getting wider but Taichi sounded like he was in the mood to tease.

 - Is that the only reason ?

 - Well, I guess you’re also good in bed ? You follow instructions well. – Taichi’s smile softened again and he rested his head back down on Eita’s chest. – I know you’re right. And I’ll find new people for the café. Promise.

 - You know it’s not about that. I’m not telling you how to run your business…

 - Yes, Eita, I know. But I will try to do it soon.

 - At least you’ll have something obvious to fight against. Not that you’ll need to. Because you’ll get a few more Yamaguchis and it will all go smoothly from there.

 - Promise ? – Saucy.

 - Promise. Okay ? – He felt the nod more than seeing it. In the silky darkness of their bedroom, Eita felt his partner take a deep breath, hold it, and release it just as slowly.

 - Okay.

 - Now, try to rest a little. It will all be fine. – Taichi breathed out quietly and rubbed Eita’s chest. The silence settled over them like the snow piling outside, hiding them from the world and letting Eita feel his own hear slow down. That was…nice. That was what he’d been missing the last few days. This peace. This…

 - Oh, and he doesn’t want casual sex. He’s in for the long run. So, start working on it.

  What ?

 

  It was nothing more than misplaced air but Eita’s eyes popped open. A light sigh on his right made him squint in the winter darkness.

 - Honestly, Eita… - A warm hand slid along his jaw, long fingers caressing his cheek. – Go back to sleep.

 - Mmmm ? – He caught the hand that left his face. – Give me a second and I’ll be up.

 - I have Yamaguchi this morning. Don’t leave the bed, it’s cold.

 - Taichi… - Eita wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. It had turned into a habit in the last couple of weeks, to get up in the middle of the night and go with Taichi. He wasn’t much of a baker but he knew the café like the palm of his hand and while his partner was doing his magic in the back, he usually sorted the front. Not today, though. Today, he had an actual employee to help him.

 - I’ll leave some food in the oven and set your alarm so you’d have time to eat. Now… - Cold lips found his and he forgot he what he was about to do. Taichi breathed out softly and dived back, lips more insistent on his. Pressing hard, asking for permission and then, when Eita’s sleepy mind forced his mouth to relax, he took. Took and stole and ripped the breath from his lungs, muddling his head and making him burn in ways that more than confused his still sleeping body. Tongue exploring and long fingers tight around his jaw, Eita couldn’t even see a thing because Taichi navigated through their dark house like a cat and always left the lights out. With one sense out of the question and most of the others dulled from sleep, the cold and the pressing silence of four in the morning on a weekday, sensation ran high like a bonfire and lit his entire being up, from the bruising grip on his face to the tips of his toes. He wouldn’t finish like this, not from a kiss only, but damn if Taichi didn’t know how to play him like a finely tuned piano. He was helpless and reveling in every moment of it.

  With one last long kiss, Taichi slid back and disappeared from the bedroom, feet just as quiet as the snowflakes outside. That man, that man was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. With that thought disappearing in the darkness of his mind, he slipped back under the heavy blanket of sleep. Taichi was right, it was too early.

 

  What felt like half a breath later, Eita found himself staring at the glowing numbers of the clock. Five minutes before the alarm. Like always. He reached as fast as possible, turning off the alarm before it rang, and then did his best to both turn on the light and do a full body stretch. He could feel his joints popping and after a few seconds of tension running through his nerves, bones and muscles, he relaxed back. Ahh, nothing better than a nice stretch to wake him up and warm his body. After repeating the movement a couple more times just to get himself nice and loose in the best way possible, he slid from the bed and headed for the guest bedroom. Better wake his guest on time, or he’d probably suffer his wrath. Taichi had turned up the heat before he’d left so the house was nice and toasty, and Eita’s still-cloudy mind went through it on autopilot.

  Probably that’s why it took him way too long to comprehend what he was seeing. After a couple of soft knocks with no response, he’d just pushed the door open slightly because Kenjiro was supposed to be asleep in the unholy hour it was. But no. The picture he was seeing was much more strange than whatever embarrassing way the younger man slept.

  He was awake. And in his suit. Hair neat, watch on, currently fixing his tie, Kenjiro was up and in front of the large mirror, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world. Though, Eita, though, something in the way he swayed slightly on his feet and how slowly his hands moved gave him away.

 - Hey. – He flinched. It was a miniscule movement, obviously not meant to be seen, but Eita did. – How long have you been up ? It’s too early.

 - I just got up. – Impressive, how he had the excess of energy required to lie. – Unfamiliar bed and all.

 - Yeah… - Eita glanced around. The room was as neat and tidy as it had been for the long time it had stayed unused. Why did that look familiar ? – Come on, Taichi said he’d make breakfast. We have time to eat and then I’ll drive to your place if you want to pick something up.

 - Thanks. – Eita just hummed in agreement. The house was nice and warm, they had more than enough time and he had breakfast made by his boyfriend waiting for him. The day was definitely looking up.

 

  It was muffins. Cheese and chicken muffins. Probably with several kinds of vegetables mixed in there. Taichi had left them in the turned off oven and they were still warm.

 - You want coffee ? Or juice, I think we have something left… - Digging through the fully stocked fridge, because Taichi got twitchy if he didn’t have all the basic, in his opinion, ingredients close at all times, he moved a few boxes and bottles until he saw what he was looking for. – Green apple okay ? – When he got no response, he went through the complicated process of getting himself out of the fridge and stood up. His guest was standing at the door, only in his shirt, no jacket or a tie, and was observing him with a slightly unnerving focus. – Kenjiro ?

  A few tense seconds later, he left the doorway and stepped in the kitchen. Eita almost smiled at how familiar the gesture was. They were rubbing off on him.

 - I’ll have water, thank you. – So polite. It made him want to ruffle him a little. Nothing mean, nothing that would rub him the wrong way, but something to make him drop the careful distance he seemed to be keeping.

 - Are you sure ? We are having savoury muffins, they’ll go with everything.

 - I’m fine, thank you. – Eita just glanced back. He was being stared at, very carefully, like a huge insect that could sprout wings at any given time. Adorable. Or it would be, if he knew what was going on behind those warm cinnamon eyes of his. For now, Kenjiro was his guest and would be treated accordingly. So Eita simply placed the biggest, cheesiest muffin he could see, on a saucer and slid it in front of him, turning around to cut any possible protests. Finishing it off with a big glass of cold water, he pulled his own chair and poured some coffee. Ah, now that was better.

 - Hey, Eita ? – He raised his eyes. It was surprising enough for Kenjiro to initiate conversation, and to do it now ? He just waited patiently. – What’s up with Taichi ? He’s been…odd.

  The pause made him wonder what he was about to say in the beginning. But the question was interesting. So he’d noticed. Though, it was pretty obvious something had been going on, but still. He’d been around, whether voluntary or not, often enough to take note on what was usual for his partner and that recently, he’s been acting differently. Eita sighed.

 - It’s the café. Not sure if you know…

 - He fired some people recently ? – Oh, okay. He was aware, to a certain point.

 - Yeah. It’s just him and Yamaguchi now. And he’s a wonderful young man and helps a lot, don’t get me wrong, but Taichi’s been there from open to close, seven days a week. It’s taking its toll on him.

 - Get him to rest. – The tone suggested it was a ridiculously easy answer, which it was, and also that it was achievable. Now that one was a bit trickier.

 - Easier said than done, trust me. It’s his pride and joy, and I think he sees closing even for a day as a failure ?

 - So he’s running himself, and the place, to the ground, because he’s too stubborn. I thought better of him, to be honest. – Eita knew his jaw was hanging but he couldn’t help it. Whatever he’d expected from Kenjiro, it definitely hadn’t been this…cold dismissal of everything his partner had achieved with his own strength and force of will.

 - Now, Kenjiro… - He was doing his best not to show the emotion freezing his chest, but it was difficult. Where was that venom coming from ? He’d thought they understood each other. Hell, the man in front of him had asked about Taichi, he’d been sure he cared. But this ?

 - You know I’m right. If he won’t do it for himself, get him to do it for his, what was it, “pride and joy” ? Or lock him in the bedroom for a full day. Whatever works.

 - You’re such an asshole sometimes, you know it, right ? – He got a shrug for that.

 - Doesn’t mean I’m not right. Why can’t he get more people ?

 - Because… - Because. Why ? Because he wanted the best but his idea for what the best was and how to acquire it was not foolproof. – He wants reliable people and doesn’t know how to…see if the applicants are good enough during the interviews ? I guess ? It’s difficult to explain.

  Kenjiro snorted. At least someone was having fun. And eating. During the entire conversation, the young man across the table had been constantly chewing and Eita did his best to slide a second muffin on his plate without drawing too much attention to the action. If he was lucky, he could, maybe, get him to get a full breakfast, and then hunt him down later for an actual lunch.

 - Tell him to stop being such a snob and try to get things working.

 - You know what ? – Soft, caramel lashes fluttered at his tone but he got no other reaction. – You tell him. Maybe he’ll listen.

 - You just want to watch the fireworks from the side. Admit it. – Well, he was only partially wrong.

 - Nah. I like you too much to force Taichi’s wrath on you. You’ll get your fringe all messy and I don’t know how the Earth will keep spinning if that happens.

 

  Fifteen minutes after officially admitting defeat and putting a sign on the window, the bell chimed. Taichi glanced at the ornate clock above the fireplace. Half past six in the morning. Yamaguchi was trying to wake up, sitting on one of the high stools behind the counter, though it looked more like he was keeping his hands warm with the huge mug of black coffee he was holding. It was not cold at the café, but he’d come in without gloves that morning and Taichi had sent him to make sure the front was nice and tidy, and generally hang around the fire. He couldn’t risk his only employee losing fingers to hypothermia. And now, they just had to wait for the morning crowd of unhappy, sleepy workers. Though they weren’t usually that early.

  The tall brunette let the door fall shut behind him and then stopped to turn back and glare at it as if had personally offended his mother. Someone needed caffeine. After some impossible to understand mumbling and more feet-shuffling, the customer stopped by the counter. With the corner of his eye Taichi saw Yamaguchi glance up but he just waved at him to stay where he was. No need for both of them to get in each other’s way for one order.

 - Good morning. What can I get you ? – The man narrowed his eyes at him, probably trying to look threatening, but Taichi didn’t have enough energy to even consider pretending to be intimidated. The customer wasn’t the only one who needed sleep.

 - A large latte. With caramel. Make that extra caramel. Do you have whipped cream ? Add that, too. Um, - While he squinted at the menu on the wall, Taichi tried to comprehend how someone who looked so exhausted managed to talk so fast. – Double the extra caramel ? Can you do that ? I’m sure you can, just cut down the milk. Oh, also chocolate sprinkles. You do that, right ? Of course you do. And…

 - Would you like something to eat with it ? – The customer had been so engrossed in the list of extras and Taichi had been so deep in thought about said customer that both of them jumped at Yamaguchi’s cheerful voice that felt, at least to Taichi, way closer than it was supposed to.

 - Well, I do, sure, but I don’t want cake, not for breakfast. Maybe for lunch…

 - We have sandwiches, too. The menu for the food is right… - But Taichi was faster this time and handed one of the luxurious menus to the customer who had gone from “almost dead” to bouncing on the balls of his feel. It was unnatural.

 - Oh, cool. You have lots of stuff. Say, I saw the sign on the window, are you still hiring ? - Taichi’s brain stopped for a second, needing the time to reattach all the right connections that would allow him to comprehend the cherry on the top of the morning. The day gone straight to Wonderland and it wasn’t even seven yet. He exhaled as quietly as possible and stood a little straighter.

 - Actually, yes. Would you like to apply ?

 - Mhmm. Do you need a CV or something ? You want me to come back tomorrow or tonight with it ? Because I can…

 - No need. Do you have time for a quick chat ? – it would take him only a few minutes to understand him, there would be no need for an official autobiography.

 - Sure ! Oh, my name’s Futakuchi, by the way. Futakuchi Kenji.

  Apparently, his luck ran on people with names including “Kenji”. He just couldn’t decide if said luck was good or bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually needed to pick the characters (yes, plural) for that last scene. So, I texted ramyunislife and asked her for two random characters. She, knowing my opinion on MCs, suggested the ones that I ended up using. Well, only one so far, the other one will come later. But I love Futakuchi and he is awesome, and I hope my canon of him is good enough and does him justice.


	13. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When stress escalates, things never end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is born out of a writer's block like the world has never seen. +18

\- You know, your assistant could walk in at any given moment. Such a sweet boy, and you’d expose him to the filth that flows through your mind. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself, Taichi ?

Taichi would respond but he was too busy trying not moan too loudly and alert everyone in the other side of the wall. True, he was gagged but he still had to make a serious effort. Eita had him tied and pinned to the cold metal table and there wasn’t much he could do besides take it. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he tried to ground himself to reality but the heavy darkness pressed down, making his heartbeat obscure every noise that was not his boyfriend speaking. His own breath rang loud and clear, and the surface almost stuck to his chest. It was uncomfortable, it was on the wrong side of painful, it would leave marks and he loved it.

\- Though why would you be ashamed ? – A hand slid up his spine to rest between his shoulder blades. And press down. He exhaled, squeezing his eyes. It felt like his ribs were contracting around his lungs. – You make such a pretty picture, after all. Look at you. – Fingertips lazily danced back down his back. – You’re beautiful, Taichi.

He felt an exhale on his shoulder. Soft hair on his neck. Lips on his ear. Warm breath making him tremble even more. There was flesh against his but he didn’t really know, couldn’t really tell, that was happening. It was too dark, too quiet, too…Muscles going taut, he pulled on the rope, hard, and it didn’t give. It wouldn’t. It never did, no matter how much he fought it. His left hand spasmed on the edge of the table and a strange, high-pitched noise rang in his ears. The breath froze in his chest again but it was not the right kind of excitement this time. And then…

Two fingers on his spine, on the small of his back. Right where his tattoo was. A slight press down. Nothing else. All the touch had pulled away in less than a second, leaving only…two fingers pressing hard on his back. Time stood still. Crystalised. Behind his eyelids, the darkness shifted and became warmer. Softer. Nuanced. The moment dragged, his own body feeling unreal. The only reality, the only constant, was the rhythmic touch on his skin. Time stretched and slowly, he could feel again. The cold of the metal, the slight burn of the rope. The hardness under his jaw and the silk between his lips. The uncomfortable pull of muscle and tendon that told him he’d been tied up for long enough. 

A still touch. A question. His left hand relaxed against the edge. True, he had to make an actual effort to unwind every muscle one by one, but it worked. Slowly, oh so slowly, he felt the silence change again. He wasn’t sure how long it took him, but in the end he tapped the edge, again, with the fingers of his left hand, and then let it rest.

The touch disappeared only to return as a whole palm rubbing up and down his cold skin. Another touch, warm fingers, danced around and under the rope around his right wrist. It turned into a full-body touch again, but the darkness didn’t threaten to swallow his mind.

\- Look at you. – A whisper against his hair but it didn’t make his skin crawl. It just warmed him. – You are so beautiful, Taichi. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen and I love you so, so much. You are doing so well now. – The hand slid up his back to dig into the frozen muscles of his shoulders. – So strong, and you take everything so prettily. You were good, you were more than good, for me. Being strong, knowing both of us, you are perfect in it. You… - The low voice filled his head, flowed like a stream through all of his senses, and washed over him. – You are perfect.

It didn’t happen every time. No, it almost never happened. But in moments like this, when his brain short-circuited, and the commands went sideways, the reaction was always powerful. And embarrassing. He couldn't stop it, couldn’t even consider halting it, could just lie there and feel it from the tips of his fingers all the way to his toes. The orgasm burned through his entire body, slow and past the border of pain, dragging choked whimpers and tears, and scorching his throat. It was slow, it pulled on every nerve and set it aflame, and his brain was quiet. Absolutely quiet. True, there were sounds outside of it, but he couldn’t even begin to register them with the blessed silence in his own head. He might had screamed, he probably had cried, and if he hadn’t dug his nails in his palms hard enough to draw blood, there would be something else, But now he was empty. Body going limp and brain turned into a mush, he could only wait for it to pass. Wait it out. Just wait it out…

 

Eita stood there in the complete darkness willing for his heart to calm down. He had to get moving and help Taichi but first his hands had to stop shaking. And it would take a few seconds. Not that Taichi was going anywhere. He probably couldn’t even register anything right now. Taking a deep breath, Eita rubbed his face and squared his shoulders.

\- Was there something you needed ? – He didn’t turn. Whatever was on Kenjiro’s face right now, he didn’t want to see it.

\- You know they use those tables, right ? For food ? – It was both surprising and typical. What had he expected, an honest answer ?

\- Not now, Kenjiro. Please, just not now. I can’t…I can’t do this right now.

\- You want to talk about it ? – Now he had to turn. Though it didn’t make much of a difference. Eita squinted a little and a loud sigh somewhere in the general direction of the door let him know he was not alone in his frustration. A sudden light, a phone, made everything visible again. And in the low light, he could see Kenjiro’s face was serious but also calm. Not judgemental, just calm. Observing.

\- Do you ? – A shrug. Usually, he would keep his secrets. And Taichi’s. But it was Kenjiro and he was feeling about as drained as Taichi looked. – Make sure nobody comes here. Or in the staff room.

Not waiting for response, he quickly untied his boyfriend and lifted him from the table. At least he’d kept his pants on this time, so the whole cleaning process would be much simpler. Hah. Getting Taichi in a half-awake state, he half-dragged, half-carried him through the corridor and let him get comfortable on the huge couch. That thing had cost a pile of money, apparently, but it had been worth it. Carefully removing the dirty clothes and cleaning the sleeping man was well as he could, Eita threw a blanket on top of him and squeezed on the tiny free spot by his head. Taichi, even in his sleep, moved a little and found his most comfortable place with his blond head in his lap. Dragging his fingers through his hair, Eita allowed himself to finally relax.

It was short lived, of course, because Kenjiro opened the door and leaned to look in the almost full darkness. Eita waved a little and reached to turn on the light on the side table on the lowest setting. He didn’t want to disturb Taichi, not after all they’d gone through in the last hour. 

Kenjiro walked slowly, like he was trying not to make a sound, and while Eita appreciated it, there was no need for such theatrics. 

\- You wanted to talk ? – He countered the glance before it even happened. – He sleeps like a corpse. Sounds don’t bother him, only light. Now…

\- I actually thought you’d want to talk. You seemed tense. – That was one way to describe it. – Look, whatever you think I am thinking, you’re probably wrong, so drop it.  
Eita almost laughed. Straight to the point, huh ?

\- What’s there to say ? You into voyeurism ? – The head tilt he received told him all he needed to know – Kenjiro was not having it.

\- Try again. Look, if you don’t want to say anything, that’s more than fine, but you didn’t seem to… - He was looking for the right word, Eita could tell. – enjoy it. Sorry. 

\- And you should stop sneaking on people and watching them in such situations.

\- I didn’t want to disrupt you. Scenes are delicate, I didn’t want to break it. – The way he spoke…he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Like he had experience. That was an interesting thought for a different time so Eita filed it carefully for later and moved on.

\- I know. And I appreciate it. And, Taichi appreciates it.

\- What happened ? If you want to… - They were starting to repeat themselves.

\- He’s been on the edge for weeks. It was escalating in the worst possible moments. Something had to give. In the end, it was him. – Eita shrugged with one shoulder, burying his other hand in Taichi’s hair again. 

\- You didn’t get off from that. – It was a statement, not a question, but he still felt like it needed an answer.

\- No. I am not a sadist. And even if we’re talking bondage, without the pain element, this is not our usual…scene. I didn’t, as you so eloquently put it, “get off” because this doesn’t arouse me. And it doesn’t do anything for Taichi, either. It’s purely physical but deeper than nerves. He calls it “wrong brain signal mixed with the wrong chemical reaction”. I call it “more than a simple sexual release”. No matter what, that’s what it is.

\- And though you don’t like it, you do it for him. – Now that was wrong and he had to stop that wrong train of thought early enough.

\- I never said I don’t like it. He’s pretty and it gives me a rush to see him at my feet. Metaphorically. Or literally. – He got a slow blink but at least he was processing stuff. – It’s  
just not sexual. Not all the time.

He couldn’t explain it in another way. It was what it was.

\- But not like this. – Kenjiro’s voice was getting softer.

\- No. This is an extreme we rarely hit. 

\- And you don’t get off to this. – Why was he…Oh. No. Oh, no. He couldn’t be…

\- No. – Eita had to keep his head clear because he had a feeling he knew where this was going and he wasn’t sure which one would be worse – if he was wrong or if he was right.

\- And neither is Taichi. Even if he’s the one doing it to you. – He was right. Damn it.

\- No. And before you keep going…- Kenjiro’s mouth hung open. – Think very carefully. About what you’re going to say.

\- I want…I want. – And that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do ? Let me know ? And find me on Tumblr under kenjiro-s.tumblr.com. Come and chat !  
> Also, that conversation is not done, not by any means.


	14. Of honey and contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone does some thinking. It goes...somewhere, probably not in the best direction but hey, it's a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit of a character study, not so much happening, though we do get a lovely insight from Kenma which is always nice.  
> .  
> Oh, also, Suguru Daishou, for those who haven't seen my other works in the series. He's here, too, because I love him.

His shop was turning into a misfits sanctuary and Taichi couldn’t even find it in him to be mad about it. The last addition, still hypothetical, was smiling lightly, flashing dimples, trying to hide he was freezing to death and lying through his teeth. What a lovely mix. The man was good, but definitely not good enough and Taichi could swear the only truth he’d spilled since entering the café had been his name. So, he stood behind the counter and considered one Suguru Daishou.

The lack of appropriate clothing was a bit alarming though not as much as the desperation on his face. For the millionth time, he cursed his own generous nature and twisted his lips in some weak mocking of a smile.

\- Perfect. We open early in the morning. Tomorrow, Yamaguchi will be here. Usually, I will be here, too, but I guess I can sleep one day. – He waited for a moment and the conflicting emotions that ran through the man’s features were more than interesting. - Be here at five. – And then he turned to his other employee who was very carefully not listening. He was too precious. – Yamaguchi !

He still jumped. Taichi almost shook his head. If things kept going the same way, it would take years until his Yamaguchi got anywhere with the tattoo artist who sniffed around. Some people really needed a gentle push in the right direction. Or, in this case, he remembered the last few attempts of flirting he’d witnessed, a hard shove and a locked door. Ah, memories…

\- This is Daishou. He’ll be here tomorrow to help you. I’ll leave everything ready and come around eleven or so and take over with Futakuchi. Okay ?

He’d very carefully shaped it all like an order, not giving Yamaguchi a chance to even think about it. The results were clear when he simply nodded with a slightly confused expression. It might have been cruel of him but he needed to know where everyone stood, especially since he’d be giving them his pride and joy to care for.

\- There you go. I will see you tomorrow. – The man before him, Daishou, blinked. Obviously not sure what to do now, he shuffled a little, gazed at the displays with something Taichi recognised as hunger, literally, and then left quietly, no traces left of his previous confidence. He wasn’t surprised, not really.

 

The trouble with people, especially young people, Taichi considered while shutting off the engine, was that if left on the bottom, they tended to dig themselves even deeper. He’d placed Daishou somewhere around his own age, but something in his entire being had screamed “desperation”. And Taichi didn’t like that.

Fresh snow crunching under his boots, he unlocked the front door and turned off the porch light. They weren’t expecting anyone else, after all. It was late and he guessed Eita would be asleep. After the scene today, which he was in no way ashamed of but still felt somewhat wrong to reach those levels of stress, his partner would probably be resting. Taichi knew that while it left him pleasantly drained, it tired Eita in a different way. Which was why he took care of himself and, occasionally, engaged in lighter play with his lover. Just for fun or something more, enough to get away from the edge and back in his own head. 

He stepped around in the dark, carefully avoiding anything that might make noise, and tiptoed in the living room. No matter what everyone else thought, he didn’t move so silently by default. It was simply because…

\- You still have snow in your hair, you know ? – He didn’t jump. Not anymore. But it had been aggravating, in the beginning, to meet someone who somehow always saw and heard him, even when he did his best not to make a sound. He’d considered it a challenge. Now ? It still kind of was.

\- Why are you up ? – His lover shrugged. Taichi sighed and reached to bury a hand in Eita’s messy hair. And pull, just a little. – I’m fine, you know you didn’t have to wait for me.

Eita just smiled, a soft, fond expression that lit his eyes and brightened his evening. In moments like this Taichi remembered why it had been Eita, why this man had stolen his heart and had made his home in his chest. Because he looked, he tried and he cared. And he adored him for it.

\- I wasn’t. Just heard the door and woke up. – Of course he had. He slept like a twitchy cat. – Now, how are you feeling ?

\- I should be asking you that. Eita… - Because he had been completely out of it, but still. He had to ask. – You weren’t talking to someone…after. Were you ?

The silence was more than enough of an answer. 

\- Who. – He didn’t even shape it as a question. Eita was more than capable of keeping their private life in secret, not that either of them was ashamed of it, of course. But if he didn’t appear flustered or uncomfortable…

\- Kenjiro. – Of course. Taichi exhaled. If that wasn’t fate, he didn’t know what was. And it was kind of a relief. He knew it wasn’t weakness what they’d been doing, but it still felt wrong to allow other to see it. He felt safe with Eita, but only him, because he knew his lover would never do anything that would make him uncomfortable. Or, at least, the wrong kind of uncomfortable. 

The reason he wasn’t upset because of Kenjiro, on the other hand…Taichi leaned back on Eita, the two of them cuddling on the couch, TV illuminating the room. He didn’t consider him a threat. Hm. Never one to act on impulse, he decided he didn’t like the thought so he broke it apart to see where it had gone wrong.

Kenjiro was young, though probably closer to his age than he showed. But he was not a threat. Obviously. A threat to what ? Not to his domestic bliss, because Taichi knew Eita adored him. It wasn’t that. He wasn’t a threat because he couldn’t hurt him. Taichi sighed. 

\- Hey. – His lover nosed around his neck, light kisses peppering his shoulder and hair. – What’s wrong ?

This was so not something he wanted to talk about. But Eita was smart and knew him and knew how to listen. So maybe he wouldn’t judge him too hard. Still, while he and Kenjiro tended to dance around each other, with careful steps and half-innuendos, Eita was the man’s colleague and closer to a friend. Taichi didn’t want to offend. But he also wasn’t liking where his train of thought was headed, so he had to spill. 

That didn’t mean it was easy, of course. He had pride, probably too much, all things considered, and didn’t want his lover to think less of him.

\- I...It’s Kenjiro. – Eita had stopped apologizing at some point and now just rubbed his arms from behind, keeping him warm. He also didn’t interrupt or anything, just waited patiently. People often thought his calmness was Taichi rubbing off of him, but it was actually the opposite. He was calm, but he needed things to happen as soon as possible. Eita was sharper, but knew how to wait. And when to pounce. That’s how they’d ended together, after all. – He’s a nice young man.

He got a hum he more felt than heard from where his back was flush to Eita’s chest.

\- I worry…That it doesn’t worry me that he saw me like that.

\- It’s not a weakness…

\- I know ! – He hadn’t raised his voice, not really, but it still carried a bite in it that he didn’t like hearing in himself, especially not directed to his lover. – I know. But I’m not an exhibitionist, unless it's planned an very much on my terms. I don’t want people to see that. It’s for your eyes only, because I trust you. Because I… - He went silent. – Because I know you won’t use it against me. And the fact that I’m not upset about someone else, someone I’ve known for a ridiculously short amount of time, who’s not even that close to me, this is bad. Because what ? I don’t see him as an actual person ? I see him as a light bit of fluff that just orbits around us and would never actually mean anything ? Is this what it is ?

\- Do you ? – He tried to turn and see Eita’s face but his partner held tight, propping his chin on his shoulder and rubbing their cheeks together.

\- I don’t know ! – Again with the snapping. Maybe he needed another session. Another scene. – Why is he not a threat ? Why am I not upset or scared or anything ? It’s not normal. If it had been literally anyone else, I would have been mortified. Though… - He turned a little to press his lips to Eita’s high cheekbone. – I don’t think you would have allowed anyone else to see.

\- No.

\- No. – He agreed. Cuddling deeper in the blanket, he let his mind roam.

\- Have you thought… - Eita went silent. After a few seconds, Taichi did the only acceptable thing – poked at him with an elbow. – That was unnecessary. Anyway, have you considered it might be because you see him as someone to be cared for and therefore, someone who will always look up to you, no matter what.

\- That’s a pretty terrible way to think, Eita. – He felt a shrug but no objection. – You make him sound like a child.

\- Feelings are rarely logical, babe. You can’t help it, not really. – More kisses, and the hug got tighter around his waist. – I’ve told you before, I’ll say it again.

\- Eita, no. It’s not that. I simply can’t understand my own mind. – Eita laughed softly, nose buried in the hair on his nape.

\- Welcome to the real world. We, people, tend to confuse everyone. Including ourselves. You don’t have to do anything, I hope I made it clear.

Taichi sighed and tried to get even closer.

\- So you are suggesting I am not worried because I see him almost the same way as I see you ?

\- As someone who would never judge and would adore you if given half a chance ? Sure. 

He knew his mouth was almost hanging open, but... Eita did have a way with words, he’d caught him, after all. 

\- Also, you know he’s smitten, you know he’ll come the moment you call. – He felt a shrug behind him. 

\- You make him sound stupid.

\- Calling me “stupid” ? – Well, that was an easy one.

\- Your words. – Eita blew a breath in his hair and Taichi scrunched his nose.

\- My point it, you can dissect it until the end of world, and you would still not get it. It’s just how the human mind works…

\- Your skills are wasted in that station. You should have become a brain surgeon.

\- …You feel safe with him. That’s the long and short of it. Nothing more, nothing less. Accept it and move along. – A light kiss fell on the skin of his shoulder where the shirt had slid a little lower. – Literally. Let’s move to the bedroom, my foot is cramping.

Taichi rolled his eyes in the dark but still moved. The problem was not resolved, not at all, and not only because he was one to dig in his own wounds until he reached the heart of them. He didn’t like not knowing or not understanding, and this was exactly what that was. Frowning a little, he pulled Eita by the wrist and tugged him down the hallway. He would think about it tomorrow, after he fixed whatever disaster he found at the café.

 

Opening his eyes, he tried to guess the time based on the darkness of his ceiling. It obviously didn’t work as he still had no idea. But his head felt strangely weightless and he realised he was not on his pillow. Oh, that was nice…

\- Hey, Taichi… - He groaned, covering his eyes in the deep darkness.

\- Eita, why aren’t you sleeping ? It’s… - He dug an elbow in his partner’s stomach to roll over and blinked at the radio clock. – It’s two in the morning ! Why can’t you sleep like a normal human being ?

Even without seeing or hearing it, he could practically feel the smile on Eita’s lips. It was kind of infuriating – his lover knew the exact moment he woke up, even if he hadn’t made a sound, and he could guess all of his facial expressions even with his back turned. They both had their talents, he thought.

\- Your head was being too loud. – A warm hand pulled his elbow and he ended up sprawled on top of the other man, cheek stuck to his chest.

\- I was asleep. – The shrug didn’t need words. He felt it with his face. – I’m serious.

\- And so am I. – Long fingers slid through his hair, messing up the strands even more. – Speak.

\- Not that easy.

Eita just hummed, petting him and holding him close, not letting him move. It was always nice, especially in the current mood, when they were both sleepy and kind of there but not really. He snuggled closer.

\- It’s just me and the darkness, babe. Nobody else will hear. You can trust me. – Taichi just pressed even more, squeezing his eyes. – Only us…

\- I think I made a mistake. – The hand in his hair didn’t still even for a moment. Eita simply exhaled but didn’t say a word. He knew him so well… - I kind of hired someone today. New. And then left Yamaguchi with him. There was something… - Taihchi paused. – Actually, there were a lot of things off about him. And yet, I am going to leave Yamaguchi alone with him. And the café.

\- What was wrong with the guy ? – Where to even begin ?

\- I could swear everything he said was a complete lie, probably the only truth was his name. – He counted on his fingers in his head, eyes closed. – He definitely wasn’t dressed   
for the weather. Hm…Spoke like a spoiled brat but his hands were shaking the entire time.

\- Homeless ? – That was one of the reasons he was in love with Eita – he made connections without prodding and knew his way around a logical problem. Accountants had truly odd brains. And while the question made sense, he had to disagree.

\- I don’t think so. He was too clean. And he didn’t tell me where he lives. Not even the district.

\- Some people don’t feel comfortable answering that, you know. – He felt a kiss on his head. – He might be simply suspicious.

\- No, he gave me an address. It just…

\- Wasn’t the truth.

\- Yes.

\- What do you think ? On gut feeling ?

\- Easily-spooked but harmless. But. – He interrupted the argument he felt brewing in Eita’s chest. – That doesn’t mean anything.

\- True. On the other hand, Yamaguchi is not a child. He’ll be fine.

\- Yeah…

\- Now, go back to sleep. – It actually didn’t sound too bad. Pulling the covers high, he buried his nose in the fabric and felt the clouds cover his mind again. – Oh, and Kenjiro wants us to tie him up.

 

\- He what ?

\- Taichi, babe, I adore you but it’s barely five in the morning and I am going at nine today. Go back to sleep.

\- You can’t just tell me something like that and…

\- I just did. Now, come on, we’ll talk tomorrow.

\- But I…

\- Nope. I don’t want to hear it. Sleep.

 

It was a good hair day and Eita was kind of surprised but not enough to let that stop him from rocking it. The dark grey suit went perfectly with his pale lilac shirt, which, in turn, matched his coloured tips. Overall, he thought he made a pretty nice picture. Especially since he’d managed to arrive at the office without getting even slightly disheveled. And he was half an hour earlier. More than enough time.

Of course, his close to perfect exterior didn’t even get close to matching his turbulent mind. On one hand, it was Kenjiro’s…statement. Which, if he could be completely honest with himself, didn’t surprise him that much. Oh, it had come out of nowhere when he’d actually said it out loud, but him and Taichi had gone out a few times to hit the rather…specific clubs, and, combined with the intimate knowledge of both his and his partner’s needs and reactions, made it kind of clear which was Kuroo’s assistant would swing. At least the first time. They still got weird looks when newcomers got the memo they were into switching. Talk about rude.

Leaning back in his extremely comfortable chair, he let himself space out in the general direction of the loading screen of his computer. It had been so stressful, that first time. He’d allowed Taichi to talk him into it and had regretted it almost instantly. They’d tried a few things before that, mild, generic stuff. He’d known Taichi was more educated in that context but it had only brought him comfort, that one of them knew what they were doing. 

They’d tried both and loved both, he remembered. Two months in their shiny new relationship. Taichi had had a really tough month and Eita had been close to suggesting they take a break from each other. Because the other man had so obviously needed a break and he’d felt like he was eating away that time and like his very presence was rubbing his new boyfriend the wrong way. And then, Taichi had sat him down one evening, a regular, hot summer evening, both of them in light, breathy clothes and iced teas in front of them, and asked him.

He hadn’t been scandalised, he considered when his own assistant slinked around. Well, someone had about zero energy. That made two of them, even if he looked more fabulous. He’d only been worried he’d do it wrong. Because if his still-new partner was asking about something like this in such a moment, obviously it hadn’t been all about sex. But the calm way Taichi had spoken had definitely helped.

He’d promised there would be no ropes and that he wouldn’t ask for anything too extreme. “Not yet.” He’d murmured a bit too low, but Eita had caught it and very carefully ignored it, at least for that moment. He just needed to unwind, to allow someone else to take control, he’d promised. It would be just as always, only a little bit more. And if anything went too far, he would stop it. Eita hadn’t had it in him to refuse.

And he’d messed up, he definitely had, a couple of times, trying too hard to get in a role, when that’s not what they had been doing. But his lover had been patient and matter-of-fact and casual, and it had happened with minimal stress. After the careful prodding and directions he’d gotten from Taichi, in the end they had ended with him balancing spreadsheets and his partner kneeling on a cushion at his feet. With one hand on the laptop and the other – it Taichi’s soft hair, it had been easy to lose himself in the moment. In between soft and a little harder pets and a few murmured encouragements, he had suddenly realised almost an hour had gone and his loves had been kneeling all that time.

So he’d done his best to make it up to him, washing his hair, kissing every centimetre of his skin and then holding him close throughout the night. He hadn’t slept at all that night, not even a light doze. He’d just held him and reveled in the trust he’d been given.

Which was why the scene in the club had startled him a little. Because it hadn’t been his thing, not then and almost never now. They never really became regulars though Taichi had always taken some strange pleasure in being half-naked, sitting on the floor by his feet and doing his own version of glaring at everyone who dared to get close. It had taken Eita a while to understand the reasoning or the action, but it made sense, in some twisted way. 

He never did that, was never the one kneeling when there were other present, but they were still honest if someone asked. Even if it made them rather orthodox. 

His computer finally buffered up only to start updating. Great. Good thing he’s come to work earlier. Haiba “Just call me Lev !” had run off somewhere to get coffee and Eita spared a moment to think he hadn’t warned him about the haunted vending machine in the old part. Oh, well. He’d bounce back pretty quickly. He hoped.

Now, Kenjiro, on the other hand… He gave off the feeling of someone who would go all the way. All out. To the extreme. Which, even if he had some experience or especially if he was only educated on theory, was never a good thing to start with with new partners. They would have to sit down and have a nice long conversation. A calm, honest one. Yeah, like that would work. He snorted. At least his life was never boring.

Which brought him to the next point. While his screen showed barely around 30%, he considered what Taichi had told him the night before. About his feelings towards Kenjiro. Personally, he didn’t think there was any reason to worry, but still, he was going to make sure to reassure his lover and let him talk it all through. That was all it was about, wasn’t it ? Talking things through. They were all adults, they could manage it. He sincerely hoped so.

 

How did one ask one’s supervisor’s consultant/friend/maybe boyfriend/possible cousin that they didn’t really know or had spoken to much before about their opinion on bondage ? Because beggars couldn’t really be choosers and Kenjiro was never one to lie to himself. To everyone else, sure, but never to himself. It wasn’t practical. So, because he’d so stupidly thrown himself in the deep end, he needed to talk about it. Have someone tell him it was okay and it definitely wasn’t weird to consider engaging in some questionably sexual BDSM with his new friend and his boyfriend. Because he was close to freaking out and it wasn’t good for his blood pressure. Which he could feel dropping at alarming rate. Great. He’d be close to nonresponsive in a few minutes. At least he wouldn’t really be bothered by whatever the man at the other desk said. There were some good things about hypotension.

Of course, he had to put it in words first, which led his mind back to the single image he would bet he’d see burnt behind his eyelids until he died. Of Taichi, chest bare, bent over a table, arm stretched over his head. And Eita, fully clothed, lightly bent over him, petting his back with an expression of complete adoration. At that one moment, he’d wanted. Like never before.

He’d know he was greedy. Petty, jealous and gluttonous. He’d never learnt to share well and when he saw something he really wanted, he usually went for it. Only, recently, nothing had been desirable enough for him to even consider coveting it. While this, this had been something else. He’d pondered, after saying…that, about what, exactly, he’d wanted from the scene in front of him. And in the darkness of his quiet flat, while staring at the dark ceiling, he’d come to a conclusion.

The care. He’d wanted whatever had been on Eita’s face. Waiting for his software to load, he rubbed his finger on his desk. He’d never get it, of course, he wasn’t that stupid. But maybe, maybe the other man cared enough to put some effort into faking it. Yes, it would be so nice. Eita’s face would show an almost realistic feeling, and Taichi wouldn’t get jealous, because it wouldn’t be real, and then he would be able to get on with his life trying to convince himself it had been real.

Because no matter what Taichi had said, he would never share, not really, not someone like Eita. But maybe a pretend-share, with no danger whatsoever and with his partner playing a role, he would agree. Yes, that would be nice…

\- Hey, Kenma. – Gold eyes met his in a startled silence. – What’s the etiquette when you’re subbing ?

Said silence stretched and Kenjiro knew his low BP had just made him do something terrible but his brain simply couldn’t comprehend what or why it was so bad.

\- Know your safewords and don’t hesitate to use them. – The other man shrugged under the jacket from, unless he was mistaken, the huge raptor reserve right outside the city. – There’s more but that’s the basic.

Well, he hadn’t expected an actual answer, but okay. He’d keep it in mind. If it ever came to that, of course. He still hadn’t seen either of them after yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Was that okay ? Yay or nay ?
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


End file.
